Changing Directions
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: When Miley and Lilly admit their feelings to each other, some things happen that could either bring them closer together or tear them apart. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**A collaborative fanfic being written by** _-**note.book.paper-20**_ **(me) and _J.S._**_ **Jamesbrooke.**_ **(great writer!)**

**Changing Directions**

* * *

Miley's POV

It was actually the last day of 11th grade. I couldn't believe it. Now here I am, sitting at lunch with Lilly and waiting in anticipation for school to get out.

"Miles can you believe we're about to be seniors? This is going to be so exciting!" Lilly said and then began to eat.

"I know it will be really…exciting." I started to say slowly.

Lilly just let her hair loose from the hat she was wearing and then shook it a bit. Her hair lay gently and smoothly on her shoulders now. I always told her she would attract a guy's attention with her hair down. But why am I staring? She shouldn't look cute to me. I can't be attracted to her. I quickly pushed the thought aside as I heard my name.

"Miley what are you staring at?"

"I was staring? Why would I stare? How long could I have been staring?" oh no, I just thought out loud again. I slapped a hand to my mouth. Lilly just gave me a weird look.

"Uh yeah, you've kinda been staring at me for the past minute. Do I have a big zit again?" she wined.

"No no no, you're fine, really fine. I-I mean I was just deep in thought and I just happen to be looking in your direction." I tried to look innocent, hoping she would buy my answer. She did.

"Oh ok, thanks. So what are you doing after school?"

Lilly's POV

I didn't believe Miley for a minute. Something was seriously up with her lately. She's been acting so weird around me. Oh no… does she know? Oh I hope she doesn't know that would just ruin everything.

But look at her. How could I not think what I'm thinking? Her hair is so shining, her skin so flawless, and those lips are just made for kissing. Wait do I wanna kiss my best friend? No that can't be possible. I'm just admiring her the way any friend would. Right?

"Lilly."

"Hmm, what?" I muttered coming out of my trance. But still watching those kissable lips let words flow between them.

"You asked me a question and I answered. Now who's the one staring?"

Oh man I am so busted. How are you gonna lie your way out of this one Truscott? "I was uh… just trying to figure out if you looked better as a blonde or a brunette. I think brunette, definitely a brunette. After all, no blonde could look as good as me right?"

Let's hope she believes me better than I believe her. Judging by the look on her face I'm betting not.

"Lilly, are you…"

Oliver suddenly walked up and sat down. "Hey girls! What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" we both said in unison. Ok, she is definitely hiding something, but so am I. She couldn't be hiding anything compared to what I'm hiding so maybe I should just keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah, sure. Well we've only got another couple hours, you guys excited?" Oliver asked as he began eating.

"Oh yeah! And then we are so out of here." Miley sighed.

Then Miley looked at a guy walking past our table. He gave her a small nod and a smile, she did the same back. I slightly glared at her, but then my eyes came across Oliver's face for a second. He was just smirking in the slyest way as he chewed on his burrito. Oh no, there is no way he could.

Miley's POV

I have no idea where these feelings for Lilly suddenly came from. For some reason I want her, but I just don't think it's right. It doesn't make sense. Feelings can't just change like that either, can they?

Luckily a cute guy walked by and we exchanged some flirtatious smiles. He was cute in a way, but not as cute as he normally would have been for some reason. Once he passed I looked back at Lilly. She was just wiping a dirty look off her face. I only saw it for a second.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked then she blushed very lightly. Blushed?

"Oh I was just thinking about our summer reading."

"We don't have anything to do over…"

Suddenly the lunch bell rang and cut me off. And so did Lilly. "Ok we better get to class. Let's go."

Lilly was about to grab my hand and pull me to class with her, but she just started walking away instead. I followed quickly behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

What is wrong with me? I've spent the last hour alone sitting in my room trying to think about anything but Lilly. Later there was supposed to be a party we were going to go to. A fiesta for the juniors to kick off our last summer before the end of high school. Instead of being excited about it and trying to pick just the right outfit, I had been sitting here wondering what Lilly would wear.

Usually we would get ready for these kinds of things together, but for some reason she didn't want to this time. It was like she had been avoiding me lately. Every time I try to ask her about it she'd either change the subject or we'd get interrupted.

Alright that's enough thinking about Lilly. Let's think about the party instead. It's supposed to be a big blow out with almost the entire class. Maybe I should try and find me a new guy to date. Yeah that's a good idea. That would surely fix the best friend problem.

And if all else fails I'm sure there will be alcohol. I mean I don't want there to be alcohol but these kinds of parties there always is anyway. I'm not sure I wanted to start drinking now but I just have to get out of my head before it explodes in front of the girl that haunts my thoughts.

Lilly's POV

Why is it that every outfit I look at to wear to tonight's party I think "would Miley like me in this?" I mean sure I want her to think I look good I mean that's what friends do. But shouldn't I be asking myself if some guy would find me hot in this? Well I don't have a boyfriend so that could be it.

Just then my cell phone rang, it was Miley.

"Uh hey Miles, what's up?"

"The party, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, how about I pick you up in like twenty minutes?" I asked nervously.

"So you're not ready to go." Dang, she saw right through me.

"Alright I'm not, but you don't want to be on time to parties like these, its called being 'fashionably late'."

She giggled at this comment. Oh my gosh she laughed and it's so adorable. Why am I thinking that? When are you going to get this out of your head Truscott?!

"Alright Lil, I'll see you here in twenty minutes then."

"Ok bye Miles."

We both hung up our phones. Now I started looking at my clothes once again, trying to find the perfect thing. I knew I was short on time now, so after about five minutes I was satisfied with what I had found. A shirt that curved on me just right and it rose slightly above my tight, low-rise jeans. I even applied a little eye shadow and lip gloss. Then I slipped on some flip-flops, grabbed my keys and drove off to Miley's house.

I pulled my mini cooper right in front of Miley's house and parked it. I knocked on her door and quickly flipped my hair a few times, which lay smoothly on my shoulders. Now I couldn't believe that I became so nervous that I forgot I could just walk in like I always did. So I stopped fixing my hair and just walked in. Nobody was downstairs, so I called Miley.

"Hey Miles I'm here. Are you ready?" I yelled to the stairs as I nervously jiggled my keys. Bad habit.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said as she walked down stairs. "We're going to be 'fashionably late' right?" she said in an odd tone. It almost sounded like she was flirting.

But I put that out of my mind as I looked her up and down. She was wearing pretty much the same thing as me. Except the neckline on her shirt was lower and her jeans were short shorts. I tried to be discrete about looking at her, but failed.

"Uh Lilly, you've seen this before." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah, right." I snapped out of my trance and opened the door. "Looks great, let's go." I quickly walked out and Miley followed.

"So do you want the radio on?"

"Sure."

Then we both ended up reaching for the knob at the same time. Miley didn't dart her hand away like I thought she would. It was actually a few seconds until she did and then blushed slightly. I still had my hand on it, so I turned it on and then started driving.

The party was about a five minute drive away. It turned out to be five minutes of dead silence, besides the radio. It was killing me. Now I realized why the silence was so hard between us. It was these strong feelings I had for her. More than friendly feelings that I need to accept, because I also want them. But still strong enough that I shouldn't keep holding back. So now I know I should break this silence and say something.

I parked the car on the side of the road near the house where a party was obviously in full swing. Neither of us seemed in a hurry to get out of the car so I figured maybe now was as good of time as any. "Listen Miles, this is a bit hard, but I think you should know." I sighed and paused for a few seconds.

She turned away from the window she was looking out of and looked over at me; giving me her full attention. Which also added more pressure. Now I really wasn't sure if I could go through with this. "Ok, I'm listening."

Maybe I shouldn't tell her. I mean we've both been looking forward to this party for a while. I don't want to ruin it by making some confession that I wasn't even sure how she would take it. But I've already told her I wanted to talk to her so now what am I going to say?

I'll give her the truth, at least in part. "Look I've been going through something lately and doing a lot of thinking. I don't want to ruin tonight, but I really wanna tell you, so I will soon."

I couldn't quite decipher the look she gave me but I just let it drop knowing I was hiding something too.

Miley's POV

The party was in full swing by the time we finally entered through the front doors. Yet couldn't get into the party mood. I kept thinking about what was going on with Lilly. I knew she was hiding something but it couldn't be any worse than what I was hiding from her. Could it?

Not wanting to deal with it anymore I grabbed the nearest drink I could find and began to gulp it down. Soon after that I spotted this total hottie and drug him over to the dance floor and got into the music.

Lilly's POV

About halfway through the party I noticed Miley dancing with this totally hot guy. She was waving a drink in her hand as she was grinding down on him. I couldn't believe that, that was my best friend doing that. Not only did I feel shocked, I felt something else that I could only attribute as jealousy. Was I jealous of him or of her though? I couldn't decide.

As soon as she came over to grab another drink I pulled her aside. "What were you doing?"

"I was having a little fun. What's your problem?"

This wasn't my Miley standing in front of me. _My Miley? Where did that come from._ "It looked like you were having more than a little fun. It looked like you were trying to do it with him right there on the dance floor."

"So what if I was? What's it to you? He's hot. I'm hot." Yes you are. Ugh Truscott you're going to get yourself into a whole lot of trouble if you keep this up.

"But this isn't you. You've obviously been drinking."

"Maybe this is the me I want to be. Maybe I'm tired of being Miss Perfect all the time. I want to have some fun and tonight's the night to do it."

"But he's totally not your type." Now you're really reaching at straws here.

"And just what is my type Miss know-it-all?"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Me" I shouted and took off running out the door, leaving Miley there to stare after my retreating form.

Miley's POV

I watched Lilly rush out the door, moving her hips in those tight jeans at the same time. I didn't move I just stood there in shock. What did she mean by that? Was she telling me she was my type? Was that what she was trying to tell me in the car? That could also explain why she pulled me away from that guy; she might have been jealous.

No no no, this is too much, this is way too much to handle. I walked back over to the drinks and took another one. I gulped it down quick once again. I was dizzy and my thoughts were getting fuzzy but I didn't care. Now what was I thinking about before? I don't remember, oh well nothing to worry about for now.

Now I see that really cute guy again and he's walking straight to me. Oh gosh, I hope I can say something.

"Hey, how's it goin?" he said and moved a bit close to me.

"Uh f-fine, how about you?" I replied as I rubbed my forehead. It began to ache.

"I'm great. You know that was some great dancing out there, do you wanna do it again?" he asked.

"Actually I-I'm a bit tired, I think I'm just gonna go sit some…some where." Oh great, I really couldn't talk.

Then he grabbed my arm to steady me as I tried to move away from the wall I was leaning on. "Whoa, alright hold on to me for a minute. I know a place you can lay down. Let me take you there." he smiled. Then I clutched on to his arm as he walked me out of the party room and down a hallway.

As we were walking he was doing most of the steering, so I glanced up at his face. He had a slightly evil smirk on it, it didn't look like he was concerned for me at all. And right then, through all the cloudiness in my head, something connected. He wasn't going to let me rest at all. He could tell that I was so drunk, that I wouldn't care what he did to me. After realizing this, surprisingly I didn't care to do anything about it. I didn't have a choice anyway, given that I could barely hold myself up.

Should I be wanting this anyway? I mean he's a totally hot guy, I'm a girl. That's the way things were supposed to be. In the back of my head though I kept thinking "what about Lilly?" I shouldn't be feeling anything for her, but I couldn't stop myself. At the same time I was afraid, terribly afraid especially how things ended between us.

It was a huge hallway. We passed a few rooms and then we went into the one at the very end. Once we walked in, he sat down on the queen-sized bed with me and made sure I was comfortable as I lay down. I thanked him as he got up and then I heard the click of the door locking. I knew why, but I didn't say anything. I'm sure he was surprised I didn't try to resist, but he didn't say anything either. Now he came over and on top of me and we started making out.

I found it mildly pleasurable, but I didn't feel anything for him. Now I could only imagine Lilly and I kept thinking for some reason that we would feel something together.

Suddenly he broke the kissing a bit and began to take off his pants. Why? Oh I remember why, but I don't care right? Now I felt him unzipping my shorts and slowly pulling them down as we kept kissing. Now that this was actually happening, it began to get to me. I began to feel a little scared. I want Lilly now. I need her now.

I began to move, but only found that I had accomplished shifting on my side. I didn't have a choice now. I felt a few silent and warm tears begin to run down my cheeks. Before I knew it my shorts were already off, as well as my underwear. Then he turned my helpless body back around and onto my back. A few more tears silently came. Now he began to lay on me. It was rape. I couldn't do a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly's POV

Here I am driving and already half way home. Now she knows how I feel and why hasn't she come after me yet. Well she is drunk after all, so she can't drive after…of course she can't drive, I have the car! And she's drunk; I can't believe I left her there.

I immediately made the quickest and sharpest U-turn I have ever made. Luckily I was driving on a small and local road so there was no one in the way. I looked back real quick and there were now, fresh skid marks on the road.

How could I ever leave my best friend drunk, at a party and with a really cute guy who looked like he had certain intentions on his mind? Truscott that is the dumbest thing you've ever done!

There wasn't much more room to park once I was back. The party must have filled up more while I was gone. So I double parked real quickly and ran into the house as fast has I could.

Past the party room I saw a deserted hallway. One could only figure what those rooms were for. The first few rooms I past, the doors were open with a few couples making out on couches. The last door was shut, I tried to open it and it was locked. I heard silent whimpers. I felt horrible.

I ran back into the party room and scanned it quickly, in search of anything heavy to bash down the door. Nothing. I thought of something and ran into the big kitchen. I looked in some of the cupboards under the sink. Perfect it was there, a fire extinguisher. I lifted it with all my strength and walked quickly back down the hall. A few people stared, but looked away and went back to their talking and dancing.

Once I was at the door, I began to slam it on the doorknob. It started to dent the knob, the wood around it began to crack and the door flew open. Then I set the heavy object down beside me. After that I looked up to find the guy I had seen earlier, zipping up his pants and a look of horror on his face. I looked over at the bed to see a very tired and helpless looking Miley, who was almost falling asleep now.

I felt even more sick. I was too late. I wanted to kill this guy now for what he had done.

As this guy ran toward me, obviously thinking he could run past me, I lifted the fire extinguisher up and he ran right into it. "Jerk" then I gave him a small kick in the stomach. Good, he was unconscious for now.

I closed the door and then ran over to Miley. I gently patted her on her cheek.

"Miles, Miles can you hear me? Wake up please."

"Lilly?" she whispered. "Lilly I really didn't mean to…I didn't want to drink that much, I just…I just…" then she suddenly fell asleep.

I began to pat her cheeks again. "No no, Miley wake up." she opened her eyes again. "Miley I'm really sorry alright? I didn't mean to leave you, I should never have left. I was just upset."

I hugged her, she hugged back. It must have taken a lot of effort for her to do just that because once they were on my back they became limp.

"It's ok Lilly I'll be fine." She whispered.

"Well you uh…you just need some sleep tonight. Just try and stay awake right now alright?" I said to her calmly.

I quickly helped her get her shorts back on and lifted her up with her arm around my neck.

"Come on Miles stay with me for just another minute, stay awake." I breathed heavily.

And she did. She stood up a bit, taking some of her weight off of me as I began walking. But I stopped and looked around; I decided I didn't want to walk her through the crowd. Not this tired and drunk looking. I looked around the room; there was a window and it was big. I looked out of it and saw my car, a perfect way to get out.

"Ok Miley, let's go this way." I steered her toward the window.

"The window Lilly? Why?" she breathed.

"Well it's big enough, it heads straight for my car and you're unsteady right now. So I don't want you walking through that room full of people."

"Ok, thanks." She said with a small nod.

When we were at the window, I lifted it up and crawled out first. Miley held onto the wall while I was doing this.

Then I took her by the arm and slowly helped her out. "Ok first put one leg over, good and now the other one."

She slowly lifted her legs over the window seal and I held on to her waist as she did. But once she put the last foot on the ground she stumbled over; taking me with her and we both ended up right next to each other, on our sides.

"Whoa, sorry Lil."

"No it's fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for breaking my fall." She said and gave me a small smile.

"No problem, it sounds like you're feeling better." I smiled back.

"Not quite, but that was kind of funny."

Our faces were inches away. I could tell Miley had noticed it before I did. "Yeah well, we better get in the car. Let's go." Good job Truscott. She was drunk and no matter how much I wanted to make a move now, I would be taking advantage of her and she might forget it anyway.

I jumped up from the ground and grabbed her hand to help her up. Then I put her arm around my neck once again and we limped the short distance to my car.

Miley was obviously too tired to say much and almost fell asleep. So the ride home was silent. Wait not Miley's home, I completely forgot about Mr. Stewart! I won't be able to handle explaining this to him right now. So she'll stay at my house for the night. My Mom was gone at this time, so I would be able to walk her into my room without questions.

I called Mr. Stewart on the way and told him Miley would be sleeping over. He approved and didn't even ask how tonight went, thank goodness. Once I pulled up to my house, I helped Miley out of the car.

"Come on Miles, we're home. Can you get up now?" I asked even though I was already helping her out of the car.

"Sort of, thanks. Where are we?" she asked as we entered through the front door.

"Well it's my house; you're going to spend the night ok."

Then we continued to walk to my room and I helped her get under the covers of my bed. She was too tired to change into some pajamas, so I didn't bother too either. Instead I just walked over and lay next to her. I was really tired now too.

"Good night Miles, all you need to do is sleep right now."

I sighed and looked at her. I was facing her. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was already asleep, but I still said goodnight anyway. Then her eyes fluttered open and she spoke.

"Thanks Lilly, you're right…" she whispered. Then slowly moved forward and gently pressed her lips upon mine for a second. "…you are my type." Then she rested her head back down and fell asleep.

I laid there for a long time afterwards thinking about what Miley had just said and that kiss. To me it was a moment of a dream coming true. The girl I love just kissed me, but would she remember it in the morning? For that matter would she remember anything in the morning?

On one hand I wished she didn't remember how violated she had been. And yet she would still need to know so I would have to explain everything to her and I didn't want to have to do that so I hoped she did remember. Either way I was bound to lose. I'd just have to play it by ear I guess. With that thought I was finally able to relax and fall asleep.

Miley's POV

I woke up with the biggest headache of my life. I felt slightly nauseous as well due to the hangover I was having but if I didn't move I was okay. Opening my eyes I was confused. This wasn't my room. It was Lilly's but how did I get here? What happened last night? I remember dancing with this hot guy and drinking something out one of those plastic party cups. Everything else after that gets a little fuzzy.

Lilly and I argued but I don't remember about what or even what was said. I just remember being mad at her and then heartbroken. _Heartbroken? Over what?_ Then someone led me into a room and that's it.

It was then I noticed an arm across my waist. Rolling over I find Lilly fast asleep close to me. I must have stared to her for fifteen minutes trying to piece last night together before I finally saw her starting to wake up.

"Good morning. How ya feeling?" She asked me.

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"Mmm to be expected. You were pretty out of it last night."

"What happened? How did I get here?" She didn't look surprised I couldn't remember.

"Do you remember anything?"

She quickly filled her in on the few details she had remembered. Seeing the look on Lilly's face she realized a lot had happened that she didn't remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly's POV

I knew Miley could read my expression when I heard how little she remembered. I was really hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to tell her what happened but she needed to know. So she listened as I explained the night in detail. Each of which made her face go paler and paler until she made her self sick and ran to the bathroom just as I finished. I heard the familiar sounds of someone losing the contents of their stomach in the toilet.

I had left out the end of our argument as well as what had happened once we got home. I figured she had enough to deal with right now and she didn't need to know that just yet. I was trying to figure out how I would eventually tell her that when I heard her cry out loud.

Worried about her I ran into the bathroom and found her staring down at her shorts. I looked down to see what she was seeing and that's when I saw the dried blood. It sat as a reminder of what had happened the night before.

I hugged her close to me as she cried on my shoulder. I couldn't believe this had happened to her and I was partly to blame. If I wouldn't have left her this never would have happened.

I told her to take them off and take a nice hot shower. I'd find her something else to wear in the mean time. She came out twenty minutes later and I couldn't stop to think how cute she looked wearing my clothes. _Lilly Truscott you really need to quit thinking these thought and just help get Miley through this, she needs you now more than ever._

"Um thanks for the clothes Lilly. I don't know how I could wear that other stuff home. But now I have a question. Something that was bugging me while I was in the shower."

Oh shoot, what is she going to ask me? And what am I going to say especially if it's about us. "Ask away."

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there? I feel like you didn't tell me the whole truth about last night."

"Why wouldn't I tell you everything?" this is total denial now, why am I going right into denial?

"Lilly I know you. And the way you said everything to me sounded like you were trying to leave something out. There's more isn't there?"

I decided this was it. I couldn't hold back anymore or she would know it. But I know if I tell her she would be ok with it, because I'm going to be helping her through this after all. So I walked over to my bed and sat down, she sat next to me.

I took one of her hands in mine and started talking. "You're right Miles, I didn't tell you everything and I'm sorry. The truth is, is that we had a little fight just before I left you at the party."

"We did? Ok, well what was it about?"

"Well first you took a drink and then started dancing with that guy." Miley closed her eyes for a second. I knew it was a sensitive subject, but it had to be said. "And when you went to get another drink I pulled you aside because I was…I was jealous Miles."

"Jealous? You don't even know him. Well he was really cute." She chuckled.

"No it's not like that it's just that you were mad when I told you he wasn't your type. But then you asked me what I think your type is." I stopped there and waited.

"Lil, what did you say?"

"And you were also already mad when I pulled you away to stop drinking. I was also mad that you had been drinking and I know I shouldn't have left you there. But I just couldn't take it anymore so…"

"Lilly! What did you say?"

"I, I said it was me Miles." I spoke quietly while still holding her hand in mine. "I yelled "Me", and then I stormed off. So I'm sorry."

Sure I just left out the fact that she kissed me, but that's just for now. This right now is enough for her to deal with. So when the time comes, then I'll let her know what she did.

"No Lilly it's ok, it's really ok. So you're basically saying you like me?" I nodded. "Well how'd I take it?"

"That is one thing I don't know. See, after I said it you didn't have the chance to say anything because I walked away. I just didn't wait and see what you had to say, because I was mad at the time."

"It's fine, but I guess there's nothing we can do about that except just leave it for now." She sighed.

"Wait no Miley, I just thought of something. You still know how you felt, you just can't remember because of all the drinking. So all you have to do now is just try really hard and remember what you were thinking and feeling at that moment. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah of course. Well I'll try at least."

She closed her eyes for a minute and I waited.

Miley's POV

Most of last night was fuzzy, but I thought as hard as I could about when we first arrived at the party. After about a minute I remembered a few things.

"Ok I think I remember." I began speaking slowly as it all came back." …I remember you pulling me away from that guy. Then we began fighting… and then I was watching you walk away from me and I was shocked for some reason. And I can't remember why, but now I know that it's because of what you just said to me."

"Good memory, that's all." Lilly said oddly quick.

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah…of course I told you everything."

I eyed her suspiciously. "Lilly what…" I was cut off by some loud ringing. "Holy crap! What is that, it's loud!" I put my hand on my head as my head continued to ache even more.

"It's just your phone Miles." Lilly picked it up off of her nightstand and looked at the caller. "And it's your Dad."

"Oh no, what am I going to say?" I wondered out loud as I just let the phone ring not knowing what to say just yet.

"I dunno but you better think of something quick. You know he's just going to keep trying."

"Yeah I know. I think I had better just tell him the truth. But in person, not over the phone." When the phone started ringing a second time I answered it quickly and told him I'd be home in a few and I'd talk to him then and hung up on him.

My palms were full of sweat just thinking about going home. "Hey Lils, you think you could come with me? Maybe hold my hand if I need it?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to do anything else."

Oh yeah that's right she likes me. I just wish I could figure out exactly how I feel about that. I mean she'll always be my best friend so I'll always accept her for who she is. But am I willing to accept more?

Those thoughts continued to still right up until we reached my front door. Maybe it was just my brains way of forgetting what I was about to do. I don't know, but this was going to be by far one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do.

"Hey girls! How was last night?" My father asked us from behind the paper he had been reading before he heard the door open.

"Actually Daddy I need to talk to you about that." I sat down beside him and Lilly followed sitting on the other side of me. We both faced him and I felt Lilly grab my hand, giving me the courage to go on.

I told him just about everything that I could remember skimming over parts to leave out the new feelings between me and my best friend. I felt tears fill my eyes as I told him how Lilly had to be the one to tell me that I was raped as I was to drunk to remember. How stupid I felt for ever having put myself in that position. I looked down in shame as I told my story and felt my tears slide through the hand that linked with Lilly's. I could not face the pain that filled my father's eyes.

Lilly's POV

Being able to have an excuse to hold Miley's hand gave me unspeakable joy. But remembering why she had asked me to, gave me unspeakable sorrow. I cringed in guilt as Miley told of my departure from the party. As moisture slips between our entwined hands I feel my eyes tearing up as well.

The pain and the regret I had yet to express were eating their way through me and as Miley finish her tale I couldn't take it anymore. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have left her there! I knew she was drunk and I knew that guy was trouble and I left her there. I am so, so sorry." My tears were pouring now joining the ones shed by the girl I loved so much.

Miley turned to me then. "No Lilly, it was my fault. I'm the one that got drunk and let myself lose control. I knew better and yet I did it anyway."

"It wasn't either one of your faults." Mr. Stewart finally spoke since that first greeting. "That boy had no right to do what he did, whether you were sober or not. The only thing you need to worry about Miley is do you want us to press charges?"

"It'd be his word against mine and that's only if we could find him."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Both Robbie Ray and Miley gave me a questioning look. "He'd be the one with a big dent in his forehead where I hit him with a fire extinguisher."

After both give me shocked expressions, they began to laugh. It felt so good to hear Miley being able to find humor in all the darkness in the last twenty-four hours. Soon I was being hugged on both sides as Robbie Ray thanked me for being there for his little girl.

Miley turned to me and hugged me even more, then pulled away. "Thanks Lil, you know you always know the best times to cheer me up." Miley put a hand around my shoulder and turned to her Dad. "Daddy, Lilly and I are going down to the beach for awhile ok?"

"Alright bud, make sure you're back by dinner though." He answered.

"Don't worry, we won't take that long." Miley rolled her eyes and we walked out the door.

"Miles what are we doing?"

"I don't know I just felt like taking a walk that's all." She shrugged and smiled as we continued on to the beach.

Once we were there we began strolling slowly along the shore in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but just relaxing from the weather. We were also very close with our shoulders occasionally brushing each others. It felt good to touch like this, especially since I had come clean to Miley about it. I'm sure now that Miley could tell how I felt. I just wish she would return the same feelings.

"Lilly look…" I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as Miley stopped walking and pointed to some trees, just a short distance in front of us.

"What? I don't see anything but trees."

"I mean behind the trees silly. Don't you see those swings there? Come on, let's go check it out."

Then Miley jogged over to the spot and I followed. She was right; there was a small clearing in the trees. There was a swing set of two and a tire swing. Next to it was a set of monkey bars with a swinging bridge connecting it to a several different size slides including a tall circular slide.

"Cool, this is so cute. I wonder how long this has been here." I said and ran up to one of the swings.

"I don't know it doesn't look too old. Try it out."

Then I sat down and started swinging. It creaked a bit, but still felt secure. "Seems safe. This is so fun, I haven't done this forever." I exclaimed and then swung higher. Miley just watched and then got on the tire swing.

"Come on Lilly join me." I got off and head over to the tire swing. After several attempts to get on without knocking Miley off I finally managed to sit across from her. Our knees brushing.

After a few minutes of swinging Miley hopped out almost knocking me off in the process. I feel a slap on my back. "Tag, your it."

I took off chasing her. "Miley Stewart you are going to get it." We ran almost all around the play ground and across the bridge knocking both of us into each other. I looked at her for a second to see what she'd do this close and when I got no reaction I went back to the game. "Ha, you're it now." Turning I ran over to the monkey bars. Miley was quick behind me so it was either jump off the play ground or cross. Once she caught up to me she stopped to watch.

"Are you kidding me? Lilly you're acting like a little kid." She giggled as I made it half way across and almost let go. Then she quickly followed.

"Hey it's a playground, what do you expect? Plus you're the one that started this Tag game." I pointed out. She laughed again. Oh the things she does to me. As soon as I was across I jumped down and ran to the stairs leading up to one of the smaller slides. "Ok here I go." I shouted and was about to slide down when I noticed Miley right behind me.

Miley's POV

"Whoa Miles you're gonna knock both of us…"

Lilly was right and I didn't have time to move. Once I was up next to her, I knocked us both down the slide. Lilly fell on her back and I ended up on top of Lilly.

"…over." She finished. "Good thing there's a lot of sand here." she was looking around her and didn't notice where I fell until I moved an arm out from under me. Then her face shot over to mine. Our faces were just inches away.

"Y-yeah, good thing." I gulped.

Then I stared into her beautiful eyes for just a few seconds, although it felt like hours. There had to be some reason I was feeling like this. What is this feeling? Is it wrong? Those few seconds of eye contact felt like forever and I couldn't take it. I pushed my self up off of her.

Once I was on my feet I noticed sand had stuck to my hands, I was sweating. Why am I so nervous around Lilly right now? I quickly brushed the sand off my hands, on my shorts and held a hand out for Lilly to take. Reaching up she took my hand as I pulled her up. After brushing herself off we walked home giggling like little girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

I was stuck, I couldn't move, like some force was holding me down. That ugly monster was getting closer and closer and I couldn't get away. I was screaming "leave me alone!" But still it kept coming at me. The closer it got the more human it got, but still it terrified me. Soon it was so close I could see its face and I let out a loud scream.

"Miley! Wake up, it's just a dream." Opening my eyes I find Lilly above me looking down with a worried expression. It was then I realized I was home in my own bed with Lilly who had decided to stay the night and assure herself that I would be okay.

"Miles, are you okay."

"Yeah it was just a nightmare. I was trapped by this monster and once he got close I could see it was HIM. I was so scared."

"Aw honey. I'm so sorry." She hugged me tight all the while thinking about the fact she just called me honey. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Just keep holding me it really helps."

We settled back down, finding a comfortable position with her arms around me and I gently fell back to sleep at peace.

Lilly's POV

I lay there awake long after Miley fell back asleep. How could I sleep? This was a dream come true. The girl of my dreams in my arms. I wanted to just lay there all night long staring at her beautiful face and believe she was mine forever. How could I not see how much I loved her before?

I pulled her more closely to me and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then was finally able to fall back to sleep.

Miley's POV

Once I opened my eyes it was morning. I noticed the sun was barely rising, so I tried going back to sleep. But suddenly I remembered a few things from earlier that night. I had a nightmare, but now all I remember was that it was about something scary, but what about? It must have escaped my mind, because, Lilly was here to hug me.

I averted my eyes from the window and straight in front of me; there she was. Lilly was still here and we were still cuddled in each others arms. Now I thought harder after she started hugging me. She called me 'honey'. Now that's when I began to feel safe. Then what happened after I closed my eyes and we were still holding each other? I remember exactly what happened! And I know this wasn't a dream. I had felt a pair of lips kiss me softly on the cheek. That's what comforted me the most and why I drifted off to sleep so fast. Lilly obviously thought I was asleep, so she kissed me.

But why did that comfort me so much? How could a kiss on the cheek like that help me fall asleep? I mean, sure Lilly had helped me all through the night I was drunk. And she had even confessed to me straight out about what we had fought over. Am I really beginning to…feel something too?

-----

The next few weeks went by in a blur. The only thing I could say for certain happened is that Lilly hardly ever left my side. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without her standing outside the door waiting for me. I knew she felt guilty about leaving me that night. I guess she was just trying to make up for it now and assure herself that I was safe once again.

Everyday we would to go to the beach or to the movies or to the mall, just the two of us. We'd see Oliver every now and then, but he was hardly ever around. Who knew what that boy was up to without us.

She had also become extremely over-protective of me. One day last week at the mall some guy came up to me for who knows what. In an instant she was standing in front of me telling him to back off and walk away. He muttered something under his breath but all I caught was "girlfriends" and walked away. I wanted to feel embarrassed or angry that she did that, but I just couldn't find it in me. Instead I felt almost relieved, protected, and loved. In a strange way I was comforted and I didn't know why.

And at the end of everyday Lilly would run home, check in with her mom, grab some clothes and head back. We'd curl up on my bed and do what we did best, watching movies or just gossiping into the wee hours of the night. We'd fall asleep on separate ends of the bed, but then the nightmare would come back and I'd feel her arms around me once again. I'd feel her lips on my cheek once again and fall asleep instantly. It had almost become a ritual of sorts.

Lilly's POV

Under any other circumstances these last few weeks would have been a dream come true. I was practically living with the girl who I loved more than life itself. But she wasn't my girlfriend and we weren't doing what lovers do. No I was just there to ease her nightmares and to make up for leaving her that night.

After about two weeks straight of sleeping over at Miley's my mom stopped me when I went to get a change of clothes and asked me what was going on. I felt hesitant to tell her what happened not knowing if Miley wanted her to know. I quickly sent her a text and she assured me it was fine.

I told her about the events of that night, leaving out the main point of our argument and that I was in love with her. I explained about the nightmares and how I just felt good knowing I was there to help her get through them. When I was finished my mother suggested I just back up a suitcase full, and just stay with her through the summer as long as I stopped by every once in a while just to let my mom know I was still alive. And as long as it was okay with Robbie Ray which seemed plausible since I had practically been doing that anyway.

By the end of the night it was official, I was now a member of the Stewart clan, at least for the summer.

Miley's POV

I woke up as I did every morning, feeling safe with Lilly's arms around me. But I knew instantly something wasn't right. As soon as I sat up my stomach began to churn. As soon as I stood up, the feeling was overwhelming and I ran into the bathroom, heaving into the toilet.

I must have awoken Lilly because next thing I knew she was standing behind me holding my hair back as the nausea eased off. I settled myself leaning against the bathtub while Lilly went to the sink. She sat down beside me holding a cold washcloth to my forehead.

"You okay Miles?"

Are you kidding? I felt like crap. But was I going to tell her that? I should, since she's done so much for me, but I don't want to add more to the load.

"Yeah yeah, I think I just ate too much popcorn during the movie last night or something."

I patted my stomach as I said so, then I grabbed onto the edge of the bathtub to help myself up. But I started to sway as I began to stand up. Lilly immediately grabbed my hand to steady me, because it was plain to see that I was dizzy. Then she pulled me over to my bed and sat down with me.

"Miles, we didn't have any popcorn last night we just had…soda." Lilly said simply. She had paused, but I ignored it.

"Right, it must have been the soda." I said, now feeling my head with the cold washcloth.

Then Lilly gave me a small pat on the back. "We didn't have any soda last night either; just juice." I took of the washcloth and looked up to see a smirk on her face. She tricked me, she's good.

"Yeah alright, I think I'm getting the flu then, so you better stay away from me." Gosh, how much more lame could I get?

"Would you stop lying to me already?! You're not getting the flu; nothing's been going around that we know of."

"Alright I'm sorry I just, I just feel sick for no reason. Are ya happy now? I just didn't want you to have to figure it out and add more stress on you."

"Hey, you're never adding stress to me and I hope you know that. I'm here because I want to be and I want to help you. And yes I am happy now, so just lay down now…" Lilly got up off the bed and moved me over to lie down. "…and I'll be back in about five minutes." She whispered with an odd smile then ran out the door.

"Lilly, no!" I started to call after her, but she was already out the door.

I knew it and she knew it. I didn't want to do it, but I knew she would make me. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed as I waited. Then within minutes I heard bounding footsteps on the stars and then Lilly came through my door, a small box in her hand. I started to sit up as she came in the room.

"Dang girl, you're quick! What are you on anyway?" I giggled.

"Just the adrenaline of thinking about you….oh oh and uh, what these results will be." Lilly tried to recover herself quickly and then fumbled with the box and read the directions silently, although I knew what she really meant. But I didn't think now was the best time to talk about it.

"Results? Lilly, I ain't takin no…"

Before I finished the rest of my sentence, Lilly pulled me up the rest of the way, shoved the box into my hands and shoved me into the bathroom.

"If you know what's good for you, then you'll take it." she said from the other side of the closed door. "And you aren't coming out until you're done."

I rolled my eyes at her pushiness. I looked at the box- 3 minute results. That doesn't sound too bad. But things like these, bought from a store, weren't likely to be very accurate right? Oh well, I'll do it just to make Lilly happy, though a small part of me was curious too. I walked out with the test, after about a minute.

"So what'd it say?!" Lilly asked eagerly and sounded out of breath.

"It says it takes three minutes." I mimicked her voice with the same excitement. She just glared at me and my sarcasm. Then she walked over to my bed and sat down. I followed as I held the test. "Lilly what am I supposed to do now?" I whined. "Now that it has come down to this so quick, how am I supposed to react? I-I mean if I am going to have a baby, then am I supposed to be excited or, or scared? Or what if it's negative? Should I be sad or relieved?"

"Miley."

"…I mean I am a little young for this and unprepared and it did come rather quick."

"Miley."

"…So I should be scared at this point. But then again it would be exciting if I were older…"

"Miley!"

"What?" I was startled at her out burst.

"Stop rambling, it's ok."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." I put a free hand up and massaged my forehead once again from my continuous headache. Lilly scooted closer to me and began massaging the temples on my forehead softly. I closed my eyes. "Wow, thanks Lil."

"Ok listen, when it shows up you'll just know." she said simply as she continued to massage.

"Just like that?"

"Well yeah, I mean don't make up a list of emotions and just pick one. I think it'll be more accurate once you see the results, without any thoughts before."

"Yeah, you're right. Wait a minute, nobody saw you with this did they?" I asked cautiously, as this thought had just occurred to me.

"Relax, Jackson's working and your Dad's gone, so nobody saw me."

"Ok, thanks. Uh Lilly?" I said as I just glanced back at the clock on my wall.

"Yeah?"

"I-it's been three minutes now."

She stopped rubbing my forehead. Then we both looked down at the test I was still holding. The digital read out clearly stated positive. I couldn't believe it. No I wouldn't believe it.

"What's going on in that head of yours Miley? You okay?" Lilly asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's just a cheap store test Lilly. It's probably not even right." I looked at the results one more time and chucked the stupid plastic thing into the trash.

"Miley…"

"No! Lilly, NO! Okay just drop it. I'm not pregnant."

Lilly's POV

I watched Miley try to convince me and herself that what we both knew was true, wasn't. It was tearing me apart to have to watch her go through this. But I couldn't let her know that. She needed me to be strong and help her through this.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Miles if you don't believe the test then let's go to the doctor just to be sure okay."

I felt her collapse in my arms as she began to cry. "It isn't my fault, Lilly. It's not fair, it isn't my fault."

"I know sweetie, I know." I just held her there and gently stroked her hair until I felt her breathing even out. She had cried herself to sleep. Shifting around I laid us both back down and held her until I felt myself falling back to sleep.

I woke up first about an hour later. I reluctantly pulled myself away from Miley and off the bed. I grabbed my phone and quickly headed downstairs so as not to disturb her sleep.

After my call was complete, I headed back upstairs. Kneeling down next to her side of the bed I gently stroked her cheek. Whispering, "Time to wake up Miles. Come on sweetie wake up."

Slowly I watched her eyes open up. She smiled when she saw me, "Lilly, what's up?"

"I called my mom's doctor and they had a spot open so I scheduled you an appointment. We've got to be there in an hour." I hated having to make her smile disappear, but I knew I had to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's POV

I looked around the room. There were women everywhere, most of them in vary stages of pregnancy. Some were there with children and a few were there with little tiny babies. I couldn't look at them. I couldn't believe Lilly brought me here, but I knew why she had. I never would have been able to do it myself. That didn't mean I had to like it.

As soon as we walked in I plopped myself in this chair and I wouldn't get out. She had to be the one to go up the desk and tell them we were here. She tried to give me a clipboard and when I wouldn't take it she began filling it out for me. Asking me questions here and there.

Taking it back up, she sat back down beside me and I reached for her hand. Entwining our fingers I finally felt like maybe I could do this. I could accept my fate whatever it happened to be. I was ready.

Or so I thought because as soon as they called my name I froze. Lilly jiggled my arm and told me my name had been called, but I still sat there and stared into space.

Then Lilly turned to me and spoke quietly. "Miley look, I know that this must be really hard for you right now, but we gotta do it so that we can be prepared, whatever the outcome will be. Listen, no matter what the results are, I'll always be right here with you and we'll get through it together. Come on Miles." Then she held out a hand to help me up out of my seat. I took it and got up.

Once the nurse seated us in the room, she said it would be a few minutes until the doctor arrived. Then I whispered to Lilly as she was sitting right next to me.

"Thanks Lil, that's gotta be your cute…um…coolest, yeah coolest pep talk ever." Way to go Stewart. That was a horrible save on that flub.

"Thanks Miles, you know I have my moments." She giggled.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. Anyway, did you really mean it when you said you'll always be here with me?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be? Listen Miley, now's probably not the time, but remember what I said our fight was about and then I told you my feelings?"

"Lilly I…" I tried to start, but Lilly put a finger to my lips.

"Shh wait, well that's why I'm…"

Then suddenly the doctor walked in. He was looking at a clipboard, so Lilly removed her finger quickly and I looked at the doctor; waiting for him to tell me what to do next.

"Miley Stewart, correct?" he asked me.

"Yes sir, I'm Miley."

"Alright and I see you're in here for a pregnancy test?"

"Yes I am." I tried to speak in my bravest voice, as I felt a lump beginning to form in my throat. I began to feel sick again. I was scared now. But then I remembered Lilly, she was here with me.

"Ok and who is this guest you have here with you?"

"Oh this is my girl…uh, best friend, Lilly. Yep, she's my best friend alright." I screamed in my head. Nice job Stewart! I smiled wide and patted her on the arm. The doctor looked like he didn't have a clue at my flub, but Lilly looked at me suspiciously and I could tell she knew exactly what I meant.

"Alright, well here's the test and the bathroom's right across the hall. Now if you could come back and give it to me once you're finished, then we'll take a blood sample. You can just wait around for the results it should be to long." He smiled and gave it to me."

I thanked him and then walked out. It actually made me feel better knowing that it would take longer to test it, and that it would be read from a doctor. So I obeyed, took the test, handed it back to the doctor. Lilly held my hand as he stuck a needle in my arm. I got so lost in her that I barely felt the prick. After he left the room to complete the test we sat in silence to wait.

It wasn't long before Lilly spoke up. "So Miley about uh, um about before, were you going to say something…um well something else?" Lilly was nervous and so was I. I didn't know what had come over me.

"I uh, well I said best friends didn't I? So that's what I meant."

"Miles, the doctor didn't have a clue, so he took it that way and knows I'm your best friend. But it clearly sounded like you said a word before that, like the word 'girl'?"

I was in deep waters now and I didn't know how to get myself out of this one. Although, why get myself out of this? I know how Lilly feels, so maybe this isn't so wrong. Maybe this will help us both. And I had better do it now before the doctor came back in and my fate would be decided.

Lilly's POV

I watched the indecision on Miley's face. I knew she was trying to figure out if she wanted to get into the conversation I knew we both needed. I just hoped she'd decided now was the time. I was willing to wait as long as necessary if it meant someday we'll be together. But I hoped it would be sooner than later.

"Lilly, the truth is, I'm not sure what I'm feeling. But I do know that I feel safer when you are around. When you're not around I can't wait to see you again, and when we're together I never want it to end. I'm not sure what that means exactly, but I know the feeling is strong and significant."

I had a hard time not just letting the emotions I was feeling burst out. Finally we were getting somewhere. All I said was "finally."

"Finally, what does that mean?"

"It means that there are something things about that night that you are just going to have to remember on your own." I pause for a minute, watching her face. I knew she'd know what night I was talking about, but I wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

I figured that was my cue to continue. "If I just tell you, then the emotion behind it will missing. And you need to remember the feelings along with the actions. Otherwise it won't mean as much. Just know that this conversation was a long time coming."

"Oh. So if I never remember, you're never tell me?"

I thought about that. I mean if someday we do get together than I guess it could hurt for her to know. But while she's still facing this indecision I don't want to pressure her. "I'll tell you, when the time is right."

Miley's POV

Well at least there was still hope that I might one day know those missing pieces of my life. Lilly was right though, it was better if I remembered on my own. I'll just have to try harder to remember. Just as I was about to assure her that I would do just that the doctor walked back in.

"Well Miley I have the results. I'm not sure if it's what you want to hear, but you are pregnant." My entire thought process stopped with that one word. Pregnant? I was pregnant, how could that be? I mean I knew how, but how could fate be that cruel?

I heard Lilly and the doctor continue to talk, something about my options, but I tuned the world out. My mind was blank. By the time I snapped out of my reverie I was in the car and we were moving towards home. And Lilly was talking to me.

"Miles you okay?"

"Um I'm not sure. What happened?"

"I'm not sure you were like became a zombie or something."

"I'm sorry, I think I just stopped thinking."

"It's okay, that was quite a shock. Don't worry I talk with the doctor and got all the info for ya. We can talk about it later."

"Thanks Lils." I heard her say "No prob" back. After that we rode in silence. Once we got home I walked upstairs and fell asleep needing to escape the world for awhile.

It was more than an hour later before I woke up but the dream I had stayed with me. I dreamed about that night, but only the parts after Lilly saved me. I ran downstairs, needing Lilly to tell me if what I dreamed was true. If my mind was finally letting me remember.

I found Lilly sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked in front of it flipping it off. "I need you to answer something for me."

"Sure anything."

"Did I kiss you?"

For the slightest second, Lilly had a look of excitement flicker across her face. But it was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"Why would you say that? Are you having dreams again Miles?"

"Lilly come on, I'm being serious here." I quickly sat down next to her. "And I'm the one who gets to ask the questions." I cleverly pointed out.

"Alright fine, I guess you are remembering that night. Yes, Miley, you did kiss me."

"I did? Wow, when did I and why? What happened, I mean what did you do?"

"Whoa Miles, slow down. I can only answer some of that. It was after we got back to my house and were settled in for bed. You were half asleep and reached over and quickly kissed me before you fell asleep. I watched you sleep for a few minutes trying to figure out what it meant before I fell asleep too. The next morning I realized you didn't remember it, so I just tried to make myself forget too."

Looking at Lilly I knew that was the final piece to the puzzle of what happened that night. I finally felt relief. But one question still remained, "why did I do it?" I was asking myself more than I was asking her but she answered anyway.

"You're the only one that can answer that Miles."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I am the only one who knows why. Well you did really help me out that night, so I guess I just wanted to make up for the fight. Plus I was drunk anyway."

"But Miley, you weren't that drunk, I mean you were still talking. So there must have been some feeling behind that kiss right?"

Lilly sounded hopeful, I was too. I thought harder. Then I smiled as I began to remember and I scooted closer to her on the couch. Then I placed my hand on her cheek. "Yeah Lil, I remember now, it wasn't the drink that was talking, it was me." I whispered. "I told you that you were my type and then I did this."

Lilly's POV

I felt Miley's soft pair of lips upon my own if only for a brief second. As she pulled away I stared at her feeling so many things at once. But I could also see the look in her eyes, they were telling me it was just a test on her part to sort out her feelings. Then I saw that glint in her eye as her face neared mine again.

This next kiss lasted just a bit longer, just long enough for me to finally get the taste of her I had been longing for since I accepted my feelings for her. She tasted so good that I just wanted to keep going and never stop. But I wasn't about to push her. She had been through enough.

As soon as my brain had processed all this I felt her hot mouth on mine again but this time it was more open as if she was waiting for this kiss to go deeper. As much as I wanted it too, I knew deep down she wasn't ready for that yet so I pulled back.

The look on her face almost made me want to take back my actions, but I was doing them for her own good. "Miley as much as I'm loving this, and I mean _really_ loving this I think it would be best if we stop this for right now."

"I don't get it. Why should we?"

"Because you've been through a lot lately and you just got another shock today. I just think it best if we take this slow. I wanna be with you more than anything, but I love you so I can wait."

Did I just tell her I love her? Oh Man. I could tell she was thinking the same thing. What should I do? I could just tell her I loved her as a friend, she knows that. But if I started to lie my out I'm sure she'd know, she knew me better than anyone.

"Did you just…?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: J.S. Jamesbrooke here (the other author of this story). Just wanted to say thank you for sticking with us. I know our updates are sparse, but we try to get them up as soon as possible. Enjoy**

Lilly's POV

"Did you just…?"

"Yeah I did. I could say I didn't mean it, but I'd be lying. I love you Miley Stewart, but I'm willing to wait for you to figure out how you feel."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would, it's going to be agony for me, but you're worth it."

I watched as tears filled her eyes. I did the only thing I could think of and pulled her into a tight hug.

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew Lilly liked me, but it was hard to believe she actually loved me. But deep down I knew it was true and had been for awhile. But what I really couldn't figure out was why was I crying? What she said was really sweet and all but I wasn't one to cry easily.

All I could think about is Lilly's arms around me. I felt so special, so loved. "I'm sorry Lil."

"It's okay Miley I know you need time."

She misunderstood me, I didn't want her to think it was impossible for me to love her, because it wasn't. "No that's not what I meant. I'm sorry for crying like this, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's alright it's probably just you're hormones are out of whack."

"Why would my hormones…oh yeah, I almost forgot. What am I gonna do Lil?"

"Well a good place to start would probably be looking over the information the doctor gave me."

So for the next hour Lilly sat beside me as I read each and every pamphlet she had brought home for me. She also filled me in on everything the doctor had said that I was to out of it at the time to hear. Lilly gave me a smile when I took the pages filled with information about abortion and ripped it up. We both knew I wasn't going to do that.

That left me with two choices. Did I want to keep it, or give it away?

"Whatever you decide I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Lilly. I'm still not sure what to do, but I'm definitely leaning towards keeping it. I just can't imagine years from now not knowing where a child I had given birth to was."

"Yeah I could see how that would be hard. But if you wanna keep her or _him_ I'd learn how to change a diaper so I could baby sit."

Miley began laughing at the idea of watching the tough skater girl Lilly changing a diaper. It wasn't long before Lilly joined her in laughter. "Thanks again for bringing a smile to my face when I so desperately needed it."

"Your welcome, I always try." She smirked.

It was a flirty smirk and I knew what she meant. I wanted to do something right then, but I just couldn't bring myself to, not yet anyway. She could tell, I knew it as I saw the smile on her face become small.

"Lilly, you know I really want to…"

"Miles it's ok, like I said just take your time, I'll wait."

"But I don't think I can." I said quietly.

"I just think it's best for both of us right now. I think it'll be better for you to figure things out first and I'll be right here the whole time, don't worry."

"Thanks Lil." I pulled her into a quick hug, then I let go of Lilly as I saw Jackson walk through the door. "Hey Jackson" I said casually. Then I realized Lilly and I still had the pamphlets scattered around us. "…Jackson!" I said with shock this time. He was looking at them all. This wasn't how I imagined him finding out, this situation seemed so much worse.

"Miley what's this? Why do you need information like this?" he asked with fear.

"Jackson I-"

"Daad!" he yelled. No not Dad, not now.

"No Jackson, just let me-"

"Hey Jackson, what's the matter?" Dad said as he walked downstairs. "Miley, are you sure?" He turned and asked me after he looked at the pamphlets and papers Lilly and I had been looking at. I just nodded my head.

"Is what…what is going on? Will someone please tell me now?" Jackson muttered.

I just had to get this over with as quickly as possible. "I'm pregnant Jackson."

"What? How?" I gave him a look telling him exactly how stupid that question is. "I guess I mean who's the father."

I was waiting for the question and hoping it would never come. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?"

"Son…" I heard Dad try but was quickly interrupted.

"And how are you not freaking out about what she's saying."

He tried again, harder this time. "Son, just sit down. It's not what you're thinking."

"Just let me explain please Jackson." I begged. I could only imagine what he was thinking and I didn't want him thinking that. He sat down as I began to explain. "I don't know his name but I vaguely remember what he looks like."

I felt hesitant to relive that night, but I didn't want him hating me, so I needed him to understand how I got here. He listened intently as I began to fill him in about how I had been stupid when I went to a party the month before, and that I began drinking. I got up to the part about some guys whose name I never caught taking me into another room, and my eyes filled with tears and I could no longer speak.

I heard Lilly pick up where I felt off finishing off the rest of the night with how she found me. Then she described the nightmares to him and how they kept reappearing although not as often as in the beginning. How Lilly has been there to help me through them.

We had to laugh at him when we all realized he hadn't actually noticed that Lilly had been living here all summer so far. He had been working a lot more than usual, but you would think you would notice someone always in your house.

"What do you want to do now Bud?" I turned to look him straight in the eyes and I knew once and for all what I wanted.

"I wanna keep the baby Dad. It's not their fault they're here."

"No it's certainly not. If that's what you want, then we'll make it work." He put his arm around me and placed a kiss on top of my head.

Then to my surprise Jackson pulled me into a hug as well. "Yeah we'll be here for you."

I hugged him back tightly. "Thanks big bro."

"No problem baby sis. Although I still wanna beat the guy." I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at that. He really could be sweet when he wanted to be.

Lilly's POV

"Well Jackson took that better than I was hoping he would." I heard Miley say as we got ready for bed that night. We had our backs turned to each other while we switched into pajamas. I wanted to turn around and look her over and I was hoping she was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah he surprised me with all the protectiveness though."

"Me too. I don't know where that came from."

I sat down on the bed still not daring to turn around until I knew Miley was finished. I started to wonder if he would be mad if the two of us got together. I hoped not because I really wanted to be with Miley but I didn't want to cause trouble between them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw the most gorgeous woman stand in my view, looking so good in those formfitting pajamas. "But I don't want to think about him anymore. I wanna think about what happened with us before all that."

"Oh yeah? Which part?"

"The part where I did this." I felt those soft lips on mine again and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat at such a simple touch. She pulled back up with a sly smile on her face. "Oh yeah that was definitely real."

She kissed me again and I had to restrain myself from pulling her down onto the bed with me and have my way. Instead I held my hands to my sides not daring to touch her as she put her one hand on my cheek and the other on my shoulder pulling me closer.

I felt her mouth open above mine and I couldn't stop myself from doing to same. She deepened the kiss and as I felt her tongue in my mouth I let out a groan. I wanted this so badly, but still I didn't make any move, letting her be in control. I wanted to touch her but I knew if I started I wouldn't want to stop and I didn't want to push.

I let her take dominance as our tongues continued to do battle with each other. I was so hot, I wanted more. It was then I realized our positions had changed. We were now laying down with her on top of me. Reality intruded itself into my brain. I rolled us over so we were laying on our sides and started to pull away. "I think that's enough for now."

"Ah just when it was getting good you ruin all my fun." She gave me a pouty face and she looked so cute. I was afraid she was going to be mad at me, but she surprised me. "Thanks Lil, for watching out for me. Only a good friend like you would stop me from going to far when I could tell how much you wanted it."

"Miles I would never want to see you hurt. If we would have kept going in the direction we were going, you were bound to get hurt for going faster than you were ready. I'm not going to let that happen I promise. You're driving the car here, I'm just helping you read the map."

"You're the best." She cuddled close to me and with my traditional kiss on the cheek, we both feel asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**-note.book.paper-20 here; so J.S. Jamesbrooke and I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse as to why we didn't get this posted quick enough. Basically we just didn't get around to it. Sure we had part of it written, but there are many other excuses and if anyone asks, we could post some in the a/n on the next chapter. For now enjoy this chapter written by us both...ok, so most of the work was J.S. Jamesbrooke, but still I wrote some in this one...**

Miley's POV

Summer was almost over which to me meant three things: I was now two months pregnant, school would be starting back up again, and Lilly would have to be moving back home. Each of those three things presented their own problems. In a way it all interconnected to make one giant problem, at least in my mind.

Thinking about school, I was afraid of what people would say when I started show. How they would all judge me without knowing the full story. And I really wasn't ready to explain it to them. I'm not sure I ever would. For now I was just content to let it stay between me and those closest to me.

The school issue became easier to deal with when we decided maybe it was time for me to finish out my education at home. I was increasingly feeling the side effects of being pregnant if you wanted to call them that. It would be hard to attend classes when I was constantly in the bathroom sick to my stomach.

And through it all there was Lilly, who was there by my side holding back my hair and helping me through these bouts that occurred several times a day.

Lilly, she was my rock and my strength. The thought of her moving back home filled me with pain. What would I do without her lying there beside me every night, without her sweet kiss to my cheek as I fell asleep? She was my safety net now and I wondered how I had ever gotten this far without her.

It had been almost a month since the day she told me she loved me and we still hadn't gone any further than constant light kisses with a few heated ones mixed in. I could see the frustration in her eyes every time we pulled apart. Knowing she wanted to take it farther but wouldn't allow it for my sake. She knew what I needed and I was so grateful.

But I was ready for more.

"I think we should go out." I told Lilly that night.

"Out?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah out. On a date."

"Oh," was all she said with an unsure look on her face.

"Yeah a night where I can just feel like a normal girl going out on a normal date. We don't have to tell people it's a date, I'm so not ready for that yet anyway. But you would know and I would know, and that would be enough for now. I mean if you want to that is, go on a date with me." I was out of breath when I finished my hasty expression hoping she wasn't going to take it the wrong way.

"Of course Miles, I'd love to go on a date with you. As long as you're sure it's what _you_ want. Not what you think I want."

"Yes I want this. With all the madness that's happening, I want to spend time where it's just you and me." I saw her smile at that, sure I knew what she was thinking. At the same time I knew I had to tell her the rest of what I was thinking. "I was afraid maybe you wouldn't want to be seen on a date with pregnant Miley."

"Miles…" she started in that sweet voice, but I wouldn't let her, not yet.

"I mean I'm not showing now, but I will be soon. I'll be fat and ugly, and maybe you'd be embarrassed to be with me."

"Never Miles, you're beautiful." I felt her arm come around me, pulling me to her. "Even when you're nine months along I'll still think you're beautiful, because I love you and that's all that matters."

I felt tears on my cheeks at the same time I felt her lips on mine and I realized for the first time she had kissed me. She had made the first move and I was loving every minute of it as I kissed her back. But she soon pulled away and I was given an explanation.

"Oh, Miles I-I'm sorry if that was too fast. I guess I was just a little…" she whispered to me as we were still close, but I cut her off.

"Anxious? It's ok Lilly." I smirked

"Yeah I guess I'm just really happy about the date, but then you cried, so I couldn't help myself." She admitted.

"It's ok, I really enjoyed it. And why do you think I suggested a date anyway? Because I'm ready, I'm ready for more." As I said this, her eyes lit up and the frustration was gone.

"Great, let's start with the date and see what happens after that."

"Alright, let's go."

When we drove up to the restaurant on Friday, Lilly was amazed as she got out of the car.

"Miles are you sure? This is one of the nicest restaurants in town, it's like really expensive. I mean only Hannah could-"

"Lilly! Stop asking questions and let's just have fun." I chuckled at her rambling.

"Alright, thanks."

We continued to walk inside. Sure it would take up more then half my savings, but I wanted to make this night special, especially since it was our first date.

Once we were in, we sat at a small, private booth. When our orders were filled, we made small talk while we waited. We just made it so I could try and forget about the job I had waiting for me, months from now.

"Oh and I have a surprise for you too Miles."

"Aw really, what?"

"Well it's not as nice as this, because I just thought of it on short notice-" she kept going again.

"Lilly it's ok, what is it?"

"Well how about we go see a movie after this and get our mind off things?"

"Thanks Lil, that sounds nice. And it doesn't matter how big it is, it's still a really nice thought." I smiled.

Lilly's POV

I couldn't believe it, staring at the girl across from me that we were finally on a real date. She looked so beautiful sitting, carefully gazing over the menu. I saw her naw on her bottom lip just a little as she concentrated on deciding what she wanted. I want to kiss her right then but I knew I couldn't. We were out in public and while it was a date, we didn't want people to know it was a date.

I was ready to tell the world that the most gorgeous girl belonged to me, but I knew she wasn't ready. Occasionally I let myself wonder if she'd ever be ready. But then I'd always push that thought to the side knowing it wasn't so. She just needed some time. She'd been through a lot and I was willing to wait for her.

"Figured out what you want yet, Lil?" I heard a soft voice pull me from my thoughts.

"No why don't you just choose for me."

"Huh?" She had the cutest puzzled look on her face.

My zest for food was as big as it had been when we were younger. Letting her choose for me was a statement I hoped she'd understand. And I wanted her to know how well I knew her too. "Well if I know you, you've searched the menu over about a dozen times and have now narrowed it down to 2 or 3 choices. So pick two of them and we'll just share."

"Really?" She had the biggest smile on her face and I knew she understood what I was doing.

After putting in our order, we began chatting and gossiping like we used to do. We got a few strange looks when we began giggling over some stunt Oliver had tried to do to get some girl. The food came and I scooted closer to her so we could swap food back and forth. The giggle fest continued as we teasingly fought over who was eating what.

So far this has been the best night of my life and it wasn't over yet.

Heading over to the theater we had decided to see the newest animated movie which just so happened to be Over the Hedge 2. Who knew they would make a second one? Hopefully we'd get to see Hammy on soda pop again. Miley always said that reminded her of me.

We sat towards the back, but there wasn't a whole lot of people here tonight so we had the whole place practically to ourselves.

I felt Miley getting bolder as darkness enveloped us. Her hand reached for mine as she entwined our fingers. Not more than five minutes into the movie I felt her head on my shoulder and I heard her sigh in content. Just as I was about to reach my arm around her, the animals onscreen did some stunt causing Miley to sit up in laughter.

I never had the courage to try again and the movie was over before we knew it.

"It's still early, why don't we take a walk on the beach." I just wanted to spend more alone time with her.

"Sure."

The beach was fairly deserted as we began our trek across the shoreline. As soon as we were out of the eye-site of viewers I felt her once again reach for my hand. We walked on in silence. Neither of us uttering a word, to afraid to break the mood.

Once we reached out favorite secluded spot she turned to face me, then leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. Pulling back she looked deeply into my eyes before pulling me close to her.

"I've wanted to do that all night." I heard her whisper in my ear.

I whispered back, "me too" and I could feel a smile take over her whole face.

Miley's POV

We sat there on the beach staring at each other while I played with her hair. I can't believe it took me as long as it did to see how beautiful she was, inside and out. She's stuck by me for the last two months. Holding my hair while I was sick, doing whatever she could to make me feel better. How could I have not seen how much she loved me before?

I knew I could never thank her enough so I'd just have to show her. Placing my hand gently on her cheek I leaned in and kissed her again. It wasn't long before the kiss became more passionate. Even after all this time though she didn't touch me. I wanted her to though. Grabbing her hands I lifted them around my neck and scooted so close I was actually sitting on her lap.

I felt her hands slid from my neck down to my waist as tried to pull me even closer. I pulled away kissing her cheek and then working towards her ear as I heard her sigh. Kissing my way down towards her neck she moaned. "Miley, mm." And then her tone changed "Uh Miley, you'd better stop now."

"Why?" I pouted. "Sounded like you were enjoying it."

"Boy was I ever. But it's still too fast."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know you Miles, just trust me okay." She hugged me tight to emphasize what she was saying.

"I trust you with my life."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: J.S. ****Jamesbrooke**** here again. This chapter has another time skip, as we're trying to move this story on, no worries we have a lot more planned. **

**As for the doctor's appointment in this chapter, neither of us ****have**** been pregnant so we just had to go off what you see in television. So if there are any inaccuracies blame television.**

**Last I'd like to thank you all for sticking with ****us,**** we really appreciate knowing all our hard work is being enjoyed. Now on with the chapter…**

Miley's POV

Before I knew it, I was about six months along and I began showing a lot. Even so, like Lilly said, she loves me and didn't care what I looked like. So we still went on occasional dates once a week. We always knew what they were, but nobody else did yet.

She reluctantly moved back home when school started, but always came right over after school. Then she'd make herself a part of the family again every weekend. Going from her holding me every night to just two nights a week really sucked, but I guess I will take what I can get.

She insisted on coming to all my doctor's appointments which I secretly loved. It made it the appointment I had almost two weeks ago absolutely perfect.

_I could feel the cold table underneath me and I was nervous. Today was going to be the day I found out the sex of my baby. Lilly's hand wrapped tightly in mine was helping to calm my nerves. I had gone back and forth not sure I really wanted to know, but in the end I decided I did._

_I knew dad was out in the waiting room probably wringing his hands impatiently. He always came to my appointments but could never bring himself to actually come in. I think it just made everything a little too real for him._

_I felt Lilly leaning over me shortly before I felt her lips on mine in a small but gentle kiss. When she pulled back I smiled at her, "What was that for?"_

_"Just wanted to remind you that I love you."_

_"Mm good reminder."__ I felt so bad because I couldn't say it back to her. I wanted to, I really did. I didn't want to leave her just waiting and wondering, but I just couldn't do it._

_I didn't have much time to think more deeply about it before I heard the door open. A friendly looking lady walked through the door and started up the ultrasound machine. She talked to us for a few minutes about what was going to happen and how it worked._

_She squirted some of that cold jelly on my stomach and was soon moving the wand around. She pointed at the screen, "here we can see the head, and here are the hands. Now moving around __we should be able to see what it is. Are you ready?" I nodded my head to her. "Okay it looks like you have yourself a little girl."_

_A little girl.__ Oh my I have a daughter. The emotion I wasn't able to show in my position was clearly reflected in Lilly as I heard her squeal just before she began bouncing up and down._

_"A girl, we're having…I uh mean you're having a girl. That is so awesome." Her little slip seemed to roll over the technician as just one of those slips of the tongue, but I found myself wondering if she meant it. Did she think of the baby as hers? More importantly how did I feel about that?_

"So Miles, what do you want to do tonight?" Lilly asked, on a Friday evening, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Actually I'm not feeling up to dinner, but I do feel like going to a movie."

"Cool, let's go." She said happily and we walked out of my house and drove away in her car.

Once we were in the lobby of the movie theatre, I saw the concession stand and had a sudden chocolate crave.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly could you go get me some chocolate? I have to have chocolate!"

"Another craving huh?" she smirked at the tone in my voice of when I had sudden cravings.

I smiled back. "Yeah, listen I'll get the tickets while you get the treats."

She agreed and we walked our separate ways.

Lilly's POV

Miley's cravings for food were always unpredictable and funny at times. But this one seems reasonable, as any girl wants chocolate most of the time. I chuckled to myself as I thought about this while I was waiting in line for treats. Soon there was just one guy in front of me. I glanced behind me at the ticket booth, it looked like there were a few people still in front of Miley, and they couldn't decide on a movie. So we might be finished at the same time.

I turned back around and looked around at the guy in front of me. I saw him trying to grab his two large drinks and large popcorn in both hands. Once he lifted it off the counter and it was balanced just right, he turned around and began to walk forward. Then as my luck would have it, he didn't see me and smashed all his food right onto my front. The drinks spilled all over my shirt and I could tell the popcorn had extra butter, because I could immediately see grease stains on my shirt.

"Watch it Jerk!" I said loudly right after he smashed into me. Luckily there wasn't anyone behind our line, so we bent down to pick up some of the trash and throw it away. "Damn, this was my favorite shirt!" I said after quickly grabbing some napkins. The guy grabbed some too and handed them to me. I thanked him and then looked up at him. "Holy shit…you…" he was the last person I wanted to see, and the guy I'm sure Miley never wanted to see again. He was the guy from that night. "…you're-"

"Look I have a name ok, it's Tyler. I see you haven't changed much." He gave me a slight smirk.

"You better not be hitting on me."

"Whatever, I was just going to say you're still calling people names huh?"

"And you haven't changed much either, still pretty thick in the head. You didn't look where you were going just now and you didn't even see that fire extinguisher that you were running straight for, remember that? Clumsy much?" I smirked in victory.

"Watch it." he pointed at me with a glare.

"No you watch it. My girl…" I hesitated. Nope, now is not the time. "…my best friend is paying a big price for what you did to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yep, still thick headed." I mumbled then suddenly thought of Miley. "Look don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"But why would I-"

"Come on, it's not like you have anything better to do." He rolled his eyes in frustration and then looked down as there was still a bit more trash to pick up.

I quickly ran over to the ticket booth. Miley was just walking away with our tickets, her head bent down and reading them. I knew she might not like me for this, but it had to happen sooner or later.

I grabbed her by the arm and she looked up. "Miles listen, I know you might hate me for this but-"

"Lilly what happened? Did you spill your drink on yourself again?" she smiled at me.

"Hey that only happened once...ok maybe twice. Anyway back on topic, I think you should face your fear sometime. I just ran into-"

"Are you ok? Why are you all shaky?"

I just noticed my hands we slightly trembling. Telling someone off was harder than I thought, especially someone I was afraid of. And obviously Miley knew me better then I thought, as she had noticed me shaking before I did.

"Oh…well it's just that I ran into that guy, you know?"

Miley's POV

"What are you…" suddenly my face turned to shock as I looked past Lilly's shoulder. "…y-you mean him?" I said, pointing with a trembling finger.

He was putting a few more things into the trash and didn't notice us, but I recognized him.

"Yeah he's the one who spilled this on me while I was waiting in line behind him. Look, I know he's the last person you want to see, well probably the person you never want to see and I felt the same way. But now that you've seen him, you've gotta face him sooner or later and I'll be right here." Lilly reassured me and put a hand in mine.

She was right, this is the time. "You know what, you're right it has to happen sometime. Alright let's go."

I took a deep breath and we walked up to him. I handled things better than I thought, I tapped him on the back and he turned around.

"Oh uh, h-hi. You've certainly changed a lot." He stuttered and looked at me. He actually sounded afraid.

"What's the matter Tyler, afraid of a couple of girls?" Lilly spoke up, but he ignored her and was still looking at me in fear.

"So uh, what's up with the big-"

"Oh shut it, you know what's up! Congratulations, it's a girl." I said casually.

"A-a girl huh?" his voice cracked a bit, he knew what I was talking about. "Listen I have somewhere I have to-"

"Not so fast. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to make it. I'm not going to give up. I'm going to raise this kid, because I've got her." I held up my other hand that Lilly was holding.

"Her, you mean you're-?" he began asking, but Lilly spoke up.

"Darn right we're together, so you better stay away from Miley or I'll kick your ass instead of your stomach. Got it?"

"Yeah ok, my movie started bye." Then he ran off and into a theatre.

Lilly looked at me with surprise. "Wow Miles you, you said something about us."

"Yep…" I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "…and proud of it." I smiled, she smiled back. "Now what should we do about your shirt?"

"I always carry a spare in the car, you know?"

I did know that. She was such a klutz sometimes that it was mandatory that she always have extras just in case. "Yes I know, let's go get it."

I could see the wheels turning in her head as we silently walked out to the car. As soon as we reached our destination she turned around to look at me. "Are you sure you're ready? Remember I said I'll wait for however long you need."

"I'm sure I'm ready now, it's been long enough. Thank you for sticking with me this long."

"No problem." she smiled, ducking into the car she quickly switched her shirt and I tried hard not to stare at her while she did. Soon we were heading back inside hand in hand.

"Although I have to admit that I'm a bit afraid to tell my Dad, but I still feel that I'm ready."

"Good for you and you know your Dad, he's pretty understanding."

"Yeah well I'm not so sure about this, so let's just hope he is."

A few minutes later the movie started. My head found its way to Lilly's shoulder, as it had for the last couple of months, during a movie. Soon her arm was around me holding me close and I sighed in contentment. This is the way it should always be.

I thought back through the last few months. With everything that has happened, she's stuck with me. She was there during the morning sickness, standing beside me in the less than pleasant smelling bathroom. After helping me get cleaned up she would kiss me and tell me how beautiful I was even though I knew I had to look awful.

She was there through the cravings, going out at all hours of the night to get me what I wanted and always bringing me back something I didn't even know I wanted until it was there. The nights she wasn't there my dad would go out but never could get it right.

She was there through the mood swings as I went from happy to angry to hysterical all in a matter of minutes. I'd try and start a fight and she'd just stand there waiting for me to finish my tirade. I even technically broke up with her once. She walked out of the room and left me there alone. Half hour later I realized what I'd done and went to find her. I didn't have to go far. She was sitting in the living room clearly waiting for me. She's never said a word to me about it since.

I'd wonder out loud to her about what kind of parent I'd make. Wondering if I could really love this little girl the way I should. Lilly would always be there beside me telling me how great I would be. She really was a special person and my daughter is certainly going to be lucky to have her in her life, because I sure know I am. And then I knew.

I sat up and turned to look at her, "Lilly." I heard a "hmm" but her head never moved. Placing my hand on her cheek I gently made her look at me.

"What is it Miles?"

"Lilly, I love you." Before she had the chance to respond I leaned in and covered her mouth with my own. I let the kiss go on for a few seconds before I pulled away. "I should have said it along time ago, but I was scared and I wasn't sure how."

"It's okay, you're saying it now and that's all that matters." It was her turn to lean in and kiss me. As the kiss became deeper I couldn't believe we were making out in a movie theater but at the moment I didn't care. We pulled apart breathless. "Just for the record, I love you too."

"I know prove it and kiss me again." I was getting bolder every minute and I loved it. The smile on her face just before she kissed me again said she did too. I tried to scoot closer wishing the stupid arm rest wasn't in the way as we continued our battle of tongues.

The lights coming back on signaled the end of the movie and we pulled apart. I briefly wondered if anybody we knew saw us. I no longer cared if anyone knew about us, but I needed to tell my dad before he found out some other way.


	10. Chapter 10

**_-note.book.paper-20_ here. Well our update wasn't as fast this time, we know. It's just one small part in this chapter,** (father,daughter talk)** took us about three days to get it right. Its never taken that long before. "I hope we did it justice." was how _J.S. Jamesbrooke_ put it. Well enjoy and please feel free to review...**

Lilly's POV

This has been the best night ever. Hearing Miley say those three little words for the first was like a dream come true. I had said them to her often waiting for the day she'd say it back. I had begun to wonder if she ever would.

The lights coming back on were like a shock back into reality. I had just made out with my girlfriend in a public place. Except no one knew we were together. I hoped we didn't just make a mistake before telling people about us. Miley said she was ready and I sure hoped she was because we may have no choice now.

We left the theater with our arms linked. As soon as we were both seated in the car, before I could even stick the keys in the ignition I felt a hand on my thigh and turned to see Miley smiling at me. Leaning over the center console she attacked my mouth again. Automatically I opened up to allow her better access, picking up right where we left off.

When lack of oxygen became a problem we pulled apart reluctantly. "Sorry, I just wanted to do that again before we got home."

"Don't apologize. You're welcome to do that any time you want." I saw that famous smile of hers and she slide back into her seat and put her seat belt on.

The ten minute drive home was silent, each of us still trying to catch our breath after the nights events.

Pulling into her driveway we looked at the clock and figured the guys would already be in bed. As soon as the car was stopped I hurried to the passenger side and helped Miley out, knowing my car wasn't the easiest to get out of with her growing stomach.

Walking up the path to the door we held each other close, arm in arm. Using her free hand she unlocked the door and let us in.

We didn't even have time to pull apart as we entered the house to find her dad in the kitchen, drink in hand, looking right at us.

I could see him look at us closely before he asked, "What is going on?"

Miley and I both turned to look at each other, agreeing with our eyes that now was the time to tell him. I hoped for Miley's sake that we would be able to tell him in a way that would show we were sure about our feelings and mature enough to handle what would be coming at us in the future.

Miley's POV

"Dad, sit down, we need to talk." The surprise was evident on his face as he sat and made himself comfortable on the edge of the couch. I sat beside him putting myself in the middle of him and Lilly. I reach out and pulled Lilly's arm into my lap entwining our fingers needing her support and feeling like I was receiving just that.

"Before I tell you about this," I gestured to our hands, "I want to tell you about something that happened tonight that kind of ties into this." Knowing he was intently listening I began to tell him about running into Tyler. I didn't hold back, telling him exactly how I was feeling as I met him again face to face. What was said, everything.

Once I had finished with that story I knew it was time to finally come out and tell him everything. "Do you know why I was able to get through this experience tonight? Why I've been able to get through everything that's happened?"

I watched as my father nodded his head. It wasn't a questioning nod, but more of an, 'I think I know the answer but I want you to tell me anyway,' so I did. "I've been able to make it through because I've had Lilly there holding my hand through every step of the way, just as she's doing now. The love she's shown me has helped me get through all the dark days I've had to face. And tonight after the experience with Tyler I was finally able to admit how much I love her too."

Turning to Lilly I could see a glisten of tears in her eyes, mirroring my own. We both felt how important this moment was. It was a moment of release for both of us, to finally get these emotions out in the open for the first time. Both hoping that we would be accepted for who we are, two people who were deeply in love with each other.

I turned back to my dad waiting for his reaction. "Well…I uh don't know what to say." I heard him speak breathless, feeling as if I had hurt him.

"I'm sorry if I've shocked you or disappointed you, but I needed you to know. More than that I wanted you to know who I've become."

"Bud, you couldn't disappoint me. What left me speechless is seeing my little girl sitting there speaking like the woman I've just realized she's become. You haven't shocked me either. This was a long time coming. I've known for a long time how in love with you Lilly was. She's shown it time and again over the last six months."

He reached over enclosing our joined hands inside his own. "At first I wasn't sure how I felt about that. The more I thought about it though, the more right it began to feel. Miley you're my daughter and I'd stand by you no matter who you chose, but I really hoped you wouldn't break this poor girl's heart."

Both of us were crying openly at this point, so happy that he was accepting us. "It's not going to be easy for you two. It would be hard enough for you as it is, but your current situation will likely make it more difficult. Just know I'll be here for whatever you need that I can provide. I love you girls."

He engulfed both us into a group hug, holding on tightly. The emotion in the room left us all silent except for the occasional sound of our emotions spilling out, such as a sniff or sigh.

He soon left us sitting there as he went up to bed. We shifted around so I was laying back on Lilly, both of us reclining along the couch. The hard part was over and we were now free to be ourselves. I could be happy just sitting there with her in a comfortable silence, content just to be with her.

-----

The next two days had passed by quickly. Lilly stayed over on Sunday night without a second thought. We were too busy thinking of what was happening now.

Then to make things better, the coolest thing happened. I gasped. "Oh my gosh, Lilly quick put your hand here." I grabbed her arm and directed her hand onto my stomach.

"She kicked! That is so cute." Lilly left her hand pressed lightly on me, waiting for more.

"Oh, she did it again! You know, this is one of the best moments right now. I just feel relieved." I sighed.

"I know, this is so cool, she's obviously going to skateboard with kicks like that." Lilly joked.

"No way, can't you tell she's anxious to walk? She's gonna love to shop, just like her mother." I smiled. Lilly chuckled.

"Well whether it's skateboarding or shopping, or something else, we're still gonna raise her together. Right?"

"Really?" I asked, amazed at her offer once again.

"Yep, I'm with you all the way Miles and you know that."

"Yeah I do, thanks Lil." I smiled and gave her a small kiss.

Turning back around I leaned gently back into her, feeling as if I never wanted to move from this couch. With Lilly's arms wrapped gently around me, hands resting on my stomach, everything was just perfect.

Lilly's POV

I sat there taking in the moment, processing the events of the night. Feeling the baby kick was phenomenal. I had felt her move around before, but never had I felt her kick like that. Keeping a hand on Miley's stomach I felt her breathing begin to even out and knew she had fallen into a content slumber.

I began lightly rubbing her stomach almost without thinking, much the same way I would catch her doing from time to time. I already loved this baby as if it were my own, and this was my way of letting her know that, believing I was reassuring not only Miley, but this little girl that I was here.

At night I would dream of the three of us being a family, maybe adding another child or two into the mix and a dog. My dream family always had a dog. I just hoped Miley shared my dream. After tonight I truly believed she did.

With that thought in mind I felt myself beginning to fall asleep, but I knew I couldn't sleep in my current position and I didn't have the heart to wake Miley up. Instead I tried to gently shift us around without disturbing her so that I was spooned around her both facing the back of the couch. Finally comfortable I was able to let myself fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find us still in the same position. I could tell by the gentle breathing that Miley was still fast asleep. At the same time I had a sense that someone was watching us. Lifting my head to looks towards the kitchen I found Jackson looking our direction and could see the questions in his eyes.

As soon as Miley woke up I knew we'd need to tell him too. I hoped he would take it as well as Robbie Ray, but I had a slight fear that he wouldn't. Separating myself from the sleeping beauty I ran upstairs to grab a shower and a fresh pair of clothes.

Exiting the bathroom connected to Miley's bedroom I found her sitting on her bed waiting for me. "Hey you're awake. I thought maybe you'd still be asleep so I could make you breakfast in couch."

"Ah such a romantic you are." She said sarcastically but I could also here the sincerity in her voice. "No I woke up to find you gone and Jackson giving me funny looks. When I asked if he knew where you were he just pointed up the stairs and didn't say anything."

I sat down next to her. "Yeah I think we're going to need to tell him about us. He was already down there when I woke up too, and he saw the two of us sleeping on the couch together."

"Ah, that would explain it."

"Yeah sorry about that." I said feeling slightly guilty and thinking maybe I should have done something different so he wouldn't catch us like that.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because it's my fault he found us like that."

"How is it your fault? In fact if it's anyone's fault it's mine, because I'm sure I fell asleep on you. So don't be blaming yourself alright?" I could hear the stubbornness in her voice and knew I wasn't going to win this one, so I just agreed with her. "Good now let me take a quick shower and then we can talk to him."

I stayed right where I was waiting for her this time. It wasn't long before she walked out of the bathroom and straight towards me, climbing on my lap. "I just remembered I didn't kiss you good morning." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, it was on my own in the best good morning kiss I could ever possibly imagine ever having.

Course our small good morning kiss turned into a full make out session only stopping when we were both breathless. "Well you'll have to kiss me good morning more often."

"Yeah, I totally agree. Just wanted to remind you that I love you."

"I love you too." We shared a smile, both feeling what the other was feeling before pulling apart.

"Alright let's go find that brother of mine before he really starts to wonder what's going on."

She didn't seem the least bit hesitant to tell him. I guess he seemed easy in comparison to her dad, but I still wasn't so sure he'd take it as well. It didn't seem like he was used to the pregnancy yet, so this could just make it worse.

We headed downstairs to find him sitting on the couch lost in thought. "Jackson we need to talk to you." I heard her say as she sat down next to him.

He didn't let her start though. "Are you two…?"

"Yes, we're together." She then went on to explain the same things she had shared with her father the night before. I just let her talk know, not interrupting her, knowing this was her thing. When she finished and he hadn't said a word, she asked, "Jackson are you okay with this?"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it." I watched as she reached out to him, hoping to bridge the gap that now stood between them. Before she could make contact he stood up. "I have to go to work." With that he was gone, and I watched the crushed look in Miley's face appear.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **-note.book.paper-20 here: With this story... J.S. Jamesbrooke and I have done so far- good times, good times...

Please review...

Lilly's POV

I pulled her tightly into me, holding on to her as the tears began to pour. I hated seeing Miley like this, especially since her brother was the one that caused her the pain. I couldn't take seeing her this way much longer. He had accepted the fact that she was pregnant, but I knew that he still wasn't completely ok with it and now this new information came.

After abut ten minutes I was still holding Miley, but she had stopped crying a few moments ago. Although I could still hear her breathing come out a bit shaky. Then she sat up and looked at me.

"Lilly what am I going to do? He's hardly spoken to me since I told him the big news and now this. I don't think he'll talk for awhile." She sounded like she was about to cry again. "I-I mean he, he's my brother. Shouldn't he accept m-me for who I am?" Her voice began to get chocked up and more tears started to come again. I hugged her again.

"It'll be ok Miley, everything will be fine. He'll come through." I said this last part as a sudden thought came to mind. Now that Miley had done her part in talking to Jackson, I'll go to him alone later and talk to him. I pulled away from our hug. "Oh shit! I gotta get to school!"

"Oh no that's right, I'm sorry Lil."

"It's ok I'll just be a little late, so it's no big deal. But I'll be right back afterwards ok?"

"Alright, thanks for being here for me right now Lil." She sniffed and smiled at me.

We both waved and I left her house. Then I drove quickly to school.

When I walked into my first class, it was about to end, but I still slipped in a back seat, unnoticed anyway. Then I saw Amber look back at me and I received a small smirk. Well of course she's happy now, my being late would just make her day, I thought.

After class I quickly went out and over to my locker to switch out the books I needed. Then I felt the presence of some people behind me. I stopped and turned around to see Amber and Ashley themselves, along with a few people following the two.

"So Truscott…" Amber said as I shut my locker.

"So Amber…" I said in a confused voice. "What's going on anyway?"

"Oh I think you know, you're the one that's got it going on; you and your friend Miley."

My eyes widened a bit. "What are you talking about? What, what do you mean we-"

"Oh I think you know what. Amber and I went to the movies a few nights ago and saw you and Miley having some fun behind us. And by having fun, I mean making out." Ashley said and then a few more people gathered around, just to my luck, Rico was one of them.

I had been just fine with coming out now and Miley was too. But now that it was actually happening at school, it seemed scarier to me. But I decided to try my best not to let them get to me. Maybe they'll pass it off as another rumor. "Alright then what if we were? Or what if it was just too dark?"

"I can tell you're lying." Amber hissed as she stepped up to me.

"Yeah, well everything you two say are just rumors, so what if this is just another rumor? What will everyone think about that?"

I heard some whispers from the small crowd behind them, and then the warning bell rang. I quickly ran off to class.

I had a feeling this wouldn't go away. There was no way anyone would listen to me and pass it off as just another rumor. Once the day was out and I was walking to my car, I kept receiving stares. I knew it now; everyone had heard about it, but didn't know what to believe. Another thing I knew was that Miley couldn't find out. I could take whatever comes, but if she found out what was happening to me, that would just stress her out. And that can't happen.

I drove over to where Jackson was working and I decided to talk to him. Now was as good a time as any. Once I parked, I walked quickly up to Rico's, only to find Jackson sitting on a bar stool outside of the shack holding a drink and just looking at it. He wasn't working. I glared and continued to walk toward him. I sat down on a stool near him, for a second he didn't notice me, then he glanced over to see who had sat down next to him.

"Lilly don't say it-"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I'm on my break. What are you doing here?"

"Alright fine, I'm here about me and Miley. So just shut it and I'll tell you."

He glared at me for a second, then looked back down at his drink in silence, this being my signal to talk.

"Listen Jackson, if you haven't realized this yet then I'll just tell you; Miley is really crushed without you, without your support. Like Miley told you, I've been there for her, we've been there for each other. And now I'm going to help her raise this kid." He didn't say anything, he just took a sip of his drink and looked down at it again. "Jackson, you're her older brother and she needs you, she doesn't know what to do and…and she's been crying over your distance." With that last part, he looked up at me.

"No, I never meant for that, I never wanted her to cry. I guess the truth is that I didn't know what to say either, I really was ok with her being pregnant, but I knew I wouldn't know what to say to her if she wanted to talk to me about it. So all those months, I guess I avoided her all together." he spoke gently.

"That only made things worse you know?"

"Yeah I know. But now this, now you two are together. How am I supposed to tell Miley how I feel about that?"

"Well the best thing to do now is talk to her and tell her you support our decision to be with each other. I know you do, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's what I was planning on saying." a smile crept on his face. I saw it for the first time in a long time. "You've always been like a little sister to me Lilly." then he gave me a small hug.

"Thanks Jackson." I smiled and then he pulled away from the hug and hopped off the stool.

"Well my break ends in about a half hour, so now I'm gonna go talk to Miley." Then Jackson grabbed his soda and turned away. "Bye Lilly." he waved and I waved back.

Then I turned back around, knowing that Jackson would be with Miley, I decided to sit there for a few minutes and order a smoothie. Right after that, someone came and sat next to me, I glanced over at them, it was the pint size squirt from school.

"Oh hey Rico, what do you want?"

"So the rumor is true then?" he gave me his evil grin. "Miley's your girlfriend?"

"Where'd you get an idea like that? Amber and Ashley?" I knew where he got it from, I was just hoping that if I played it cool he'd leave.

"Oh please, I wouldn't put much stock in anything those two morons had to say. The conversation I just heard between you and Jackson, however, may just be worth its wait in gold." He began rubbing his hands together like the evil genius he was.

"Whatever Rico. It's not like anyone would believe you anyway." And with that I walked off hoping that would be the end of, but I'm sure it was only just the beginning.

Miley's POV

Sitting on the couch I was scribbling down words, hoping to organize them into something resembling a song but wasn't having much luck. Every day while Lilly was in school I'd try to get something written that I could turn into a special song to show her how much she means to me. I hated being away from her so long and this was the only way I could think of to pass the time.

I was just putting it all away with one ear on the door when I heard it open. I turned expecting it to be Lilly only to find another blond entering in the form of Jackson.

"Hey Miles can we talk?" he asked uncertainly as he sat down on the couch beside me.

"Sure what'd you want to talk about?" I was confused.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm okay with everything. I'm glad too that Lilly's been there for ya. I know going through all this couldn't have been easy."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "No it certainly hasn't. Infact it's been downright unbearable at times. When the nightmares come I sometimes wonder if it's even worth going on." I saw the stunned look in his eyes but I knew he needed to know, if only to understand. "But those times when I'm at my lowest, are the times Lilly will do something so unexpected that I know someone is looking out for me, and I know that she loves me in a way no one else ever could. In the end that's what keeps me going."

"I'll have to thank her then." That was so not the response I was expecting. I must have looked confused though because he decided to explain. "You're my lil sis and I love you. If she's what's keeping you here, then she definitely needs some thanks."

After that he gave me a short hug before running off back to work. I sat there stunned, not daring to believe that really all just happened. He had me so worried that he wasn't going to be able to get used to this. He surprised me and accepted it faster than I dared hope.

Lilly still wasn't here yet and I could only wonder if she had something to do with his unexpected turnaround. That thought barely left my mind when I saw her walk in the door.

"Hey Lil, your back finally."

"Yeah sorry, something came up afterschool." She said this so evasively I knew she had been up to something.

"Would it have something to do with Jackson?"

"Maybe," she said in that innocent tone of hers, knowing she was caught.

"Well thank you Lils. You're the best."

We settled ourselves comfortably on the couch as she asked me how my day was. I told her most of what went on leaving out the song. I wanted it to be a surprise, if I could ever get it finished.

"So how was school?" I kinda missed going to school so I always wondered what was going on there. Usually Lilly would fill me in on all the gossip, but today she didn't.

"Oh you know, same as always. Boring lessons, tons of homework." I knew something was wrong by her simple answer. I just wasn't sure how to ask her about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: J.S. Jamesbrooke here. We decided I'd best do this little note since my counter-part in this adventure sucks at them. Just kidding! You guys are awesome for sticking with us this long and we appreciate it. **

**Although we love ya all we wanted to give a special thanks to Kurrent as we are both a little star struck now knowing you're reading our story. We love your reviews.**

**Enough with the babble, on with the chapter. Hope it meets everyone's expectations.**

Lilly's POV

"Lilly, is there anything wrong at school?" Miley asked. She could tell something was wrong.

"Well no, it's just like I said, the same boring lessons and homework." I couldn't help sounding nervous. I could still tell she knew there was something I wasn't telling her.

"I mean you didn't fill me in on any gossip or stuff like that. Aren't Amber and Ashley, still up to the usual?" she asked more.

"Actually nothing to report on that stuff today. They, they run out of stuff sometimes you know." I lied. I didn't want Miley to worry about me. Any stress wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Oh, ok then. So what's the homework for today?"

I went over the assignments with her. But now that I was keeping something from her, I felt guilty and it wouldn't go away. I couldn't shake my conscience and it was becoming a distraction. But I still didn't want her to know and so I pushed it aside. Although once school came the next day, I had to deal with it again.

As I walked to my locker I received more stares, heard faint whispers and saw Amber and Ashley smirk at me. I passed Rico, at his locker, on the way to mine. I walked right up to him and slammed him against his locker.

"What'd you say you little dork?"

"Hey I'm not little anymore. I've gotten taller…sort of. Anyway I just said the truth." He grinned.

"What do you mean? What truth?"

"Oh you know damn right what. I'm not an idiot. If you put the rumors that have been going around and your conversation with Jackson together, it all adds up. Then I went straight to the best source- Amber and Ashley. You know how fast they are at getting these things out, so it's all around the school now." He said with an evil looking smirk.

At this, I loosened my grip on Rico and let him go. I took a moment to take in what he said; I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. Then I looked back over at Rico, he looked at me, simply satisfied with himself and walked away to class as the bell rang. I just stood there for another minute, in slight shock. I didn't care if I was late. All I could think about now was that I had hell waiting for me, and Miley wouldn't be able to be by my side to help. But this still didn't matter, I have to tough it out like I said I would.

In the beginning, I felt like a coward though. As soon as the bell rang, I would slip in and out of classes. And in the hallway I hid my face in my locker. But once lunch came, I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew Amber and Ashley were just waiting to catch their prey. And I was just making it harder for myself by hiding as long as I could. But I decided to brave it, it was either now or never.

I took a deep breath, took my head out of my locker and my lunch and then closed my locker. Then I walked down the stairs to lunch, only to find Amber and Ashley sitting on a table right next to the stairs, just waiting for me to show my face. There were a few other people surrounding them and Rico was one of them.

"Oh look Lezzy Lilly finally decided to make an appearance. Didn't think she'd have the guts." This came from Amber in her usual insulting tone. I knew she'd be the one to start it and soon everyone would follow.

Then I started to think about why I was denying it. I loved Miley and I wasn't ashamed of us. I just wanted to protect her and I could do that with or without everyone knowing the truth. Maybe if I just admit the truth they'd leave me alone. Yeah like that was ever going to happen.

"What's your problem Amber? Jealous?" I quipped back feeling more like myself than I had in a long time.

"Jealous? Of what you and your girlfriend?"

Okay here it goes. It's now or never. "Maybe you are."

"So you're admitting it then?"

"Yeah I am. There's no point in denying it. I have someone who loves me as much as I love her. What's wrong with that?"

"Uh everything." This came from Ashley trying to copy Amber's snobbish tone, but not succeeding.

From there things only went from bad to worse. Lewd comments were thrown back and forth about things Miley and I supposedly did. Crude words were used that I would never have heard in polite conversation.

Thank goodness it had been too dark for them to notice Miley's growing stomach. I could only imagine how much worse it would be if they knew she was pregnant. When she was pulled out of school everyone was simply led to believe she had some health issues and family problems going on that just made schooling hard.

The comments weren't the end of it though. By the end of lunch I had paper flung at me as well was drinks and other food. One girl went so far as to dump her entire tray on my head.

By that point I didn't have a lot of options and just decided to ditch the last couple of classes and go home and grab a shower before having to show up at Miley's, at the usual time.

By the time I got out of the shower clean and food free and blow dried my hair, I still had an hour left before I was supposed to be out of school so I decided to get online and check my email. After deleting all the advertisements all that was left were several anonymous emails sent with much the same as what I'd endured during lunch.

Deleting those as well I quickly changed my password, knowing that Miley knew it and I didn't want her to see these if she happened to get bored and log in to my email as we often did to each other. I shut off the computer wondering what else I could do to kill time.

Turning on the TV, I noticed Hannah's face flash across the screen with the caption, "Where is she?" As the guy began repeating what Robbie Ray told the press months ago. That Hannah would be taking some personal time until she could figure out what she wanted to do with her life. This lead people to the assumption she was thinking about college, which was true in part, but not what people were thinking.

Finally looking at the clock I took off out the door. As quickly as I could I flew inside the Stewart's door to find Miley in her usual place, on the couch waiting for me.

Sitting down beside her, she leaned over and gave me a soft kiss which I return enthusiastically. It never ceased to amaze me how much I still craved this after all this time. Pulling back finally she gave me a shy smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I smiled back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was your day?" Gosh I sound like an old married man. I listened as she filled me in on what she was doing in her homeschooling. Then about what was going on in the soap operas she'd started watching since being home all day. I thought it was cute how she seemed to get so invested in the lives of the characters.

"So what happened to you today? I'm pretty sure that's not the same clothes you were wearing when you stopped by for breakfast."

Of course she would notice that. Nothing gets passed her, I should have expected that. "Oh you know me, spilled my lunch down me." Well it was partially the truth I did have lunch all down me. But I needed to change the subject before she could ask more.

"Hey I almost forgot, my mom told me last night I had to be home for dinner tonight. She said she'd missed eating with me since I always manage to eat over here. Anyway I thought maybe you could come over too. I mean then we could tell her about us. I'm pretty sure she knows anyway considering how much time I spend over here, but I haven't said anything official or anything."

"Lilly…" I paused hearing her interruption. "Quit rambling, of course I'll go."

Miley's POV

I was nervous and I wasn't sure why. I mean I guess this is kinda like meeting your girlfriend's parents, but I've known Heather Truscott for years. Heck she even dated my dad at one point. I guess I'm glad that didn't work out or else my Lilly would be my sister and then this would just be weird. Enough of those thoughts Miley, focus please.

We sat down at the same table I'd eaten at a hundred times before and yet this still felt different. We began to dig in the best lasagna I'd ever tasted. I knew she held a family secret for that one.

"Mom, Miley and I wanted to tell you something." I heard Lilly start. "Miley and I we're… uh… we're together. Like as in we're a couple." I felt her reach for my hand and entwine our fingers before pulling them above the table to emphasize what she was saying.

I tried to read her expression but was having no luck with the neutral look she was giving us. "I suspected as much. You seem to have been doing a lot for someone who was just a friend, Lilly. Although that alone doesn't say it, as some people, especially you may have done as much anyway. It's also in the way you look at her and talk about her and vice versa."

Lilly and I both turned to look at each other with questioning looks. We couldn't be sure if this was a positive or negative reaction to our news.

"I can see how much you two love each other and that's great. But I also feel the need to be honest with you. You've been through a lot and you've got even more challenges ahead of you. It's not going to be easy for you, especially knowing that the baby wasn't a choice you both made together. I want you to be prepared for what lies ahead."

"We are mom, I promise we can do it." I heard the conviction in Lilly's words, but I wasn't so sure I believed them right now. She had definitely given me something to think about.

"I'm glad to hear it." I saw Mrs. Truscott smile then, but it was too late to ease my mind.

We finished dinner in almost silence and got everything cleaned up. We hung out for awhile in the living room just watching a movie. But my heart wasn't in it right then. When it started getting late Lilly drove me home, giving me a sweet kiss, we parted ways as I headed inside.

I found my way up the stairs, crashing into bed. My mind was filled with so many thoughts I was sure I wasn't going to get any sleep.

Lilly's POV

After dropping Miley off I arrived back home to find my mom still in the same spot I left her, reclining along the couch.

"Lilly come sit, let's talk. We never get to do that anymore. You're always with Miley."

"Yeah I am. Are you okay with that?" I wasn't really sure still. I mean she'd hardly given us a reaction, but I felt what she did give us was more good than bad.

"Of course I'm fine with it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. And I can see how happy Miley makes you." She gave an honest smile this time and I knew she was telling the truth. "Like I said it's not going to be easy for you two, I'm sure of that. But how strong your friendship is only shows how strong your love will be. You two can make it through anything. Earlier tonight I just wanted to make sure you understood that."

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to bed now. I love you."

Leaning over she pulled me into a hug before I could head off. "I love you too baby girl." With that I fell into bed with one less weight on my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: J.S. Jamesbrooke again and I've finally got Guitar Hero III. Okay that had nothing to do with the story but I just wanted to put it out there. Although ****-note.book.paper-20 is determined I'm going to learn DDR.**

**Well several things happen in this chapter and I hope it's leading the story in the right direction. We've got the rest of the story pretty much thought out, it's just a matter of getting it typed out.**

**Thanks again for all the WONDERFUL reviews and Happy Easter to all those celebrating it.**

Lilly's POV

The next day at school was hell, just like the day before. After school, on the way back to Miley's, I decided to stop by Rico's real quick. I heard some kids from school talking about me, as I was walking up to the bar. I stopped as I was still behind some trees. I didn't want the kids to make a big scene by me being there, so I decided to turn around and go home. Although just before I did, I noticed Jackson was the one who had the shift at the bar today and was hearing everything everyone was saying. He was sure listening intently. I knew this wouldn't be the end of that. He'd most likely to bring it up with me later.

When I walked inside, Miley was sitting in her usual spot on the couch. Although not watching TV this time, but writing and scribbling on some paper. Once she heard the door, she looked up and folded up the paper quickly at the sight of me.

"Hey Miles, how was your day?" There I go again, sounding like an old married man coming home from work. The baby isn't even born yet.

"Oh hey Lilly," I sat down next to her and gave her a light kiss. "Well not too much happened. Although the baby was rather active; she kicked more."

We filled each other in about our day. Miley talked more about TV shows that she was watching. She didn't mention anything about what she was writing, so I just shrugged it off as nothing important. I had even less to say this time, since there was too much happening to me that she couldn't know about. So I went with the usual; lessons and homework.

"Is that all Lilly?" Miley questioned me.

"Well yeah. Why?"

"You've just been awful quiet about things lately."

"I've just been quiet 'cause there's nothing going on that you need to know." 

I flipped my hair nervously, a few times and then tucked it behind my ear. Uh oh, that's what I did when I get nervous or lie. And Miley knows that. I forgot and had done it anyway. Now 

Miley folded her arms, looking a bit mad and was about to say something, when her Dad walked in the door. Wow, that was close.

"Hey Lilly, how are you?"

"Hi Mr. Stewart, would you mind if I stay for dinner again?"

"Now Lilly, you don't have to ask, you know you're always welcome."

"Thank you." I smiled back, as he walked to the kitchen and began cooking.

Just before dinner, Jackson arrived home. "Hey I'm home. Looks good Dad." He said, as the meal was being set on the table. Then he looked at me. "Hey Lilly, how are you?" he asked and looked at me curiously.

"I'm fine Jackson, let's eat." I said in a stern voice. Miley was probably confused, but I wasn't going to explain. I just sat down at the table and Miley followed.

Dinner was mostly silence. Occasionally Miley would bring up a few things about how school was going. Her Dad asked her a few questions. I just stared down at my plate, knowing that Jackson's eyes were possibly fixed on me. Once that torture was over, we all got up and washed our dishes. Then I helped Miley up to her room and on her bed.

"Well Miles I gotta get home early today. My Mom wanted to go out for dessert or something. You know, time together."

"Aw that's nice. Well have fun then." she smiled and I gave her a small kiss goodbye and then left her room.

When I got downstairs, Jackson and Mr. Stewart, were still in the kitchen, putting food away.

"I'm leaving now, but I'll see you guys tomorrow. And thanks for dinner it was great."

"My pleasure Lilly, bye." He said and gave me a small wave.

Then as I walked across the living room, Jackson said something.

"Hey Dad, I just remembered that I left something in my car that I need, so I'll be right back."

Then he began walking to the front door. I was already there by the time he said that, so I slipped out real quick. Then I rushed to my car quickly and fought with my jumbled up keys. But I wasn't quick enough. Behind me, I heard the front door open, so I gave up.

"Jackson, not now I have to go." I tried to tell him, but I didn't hear anything, so he obviously ignored me. I turned around and saw him just standing at the front door.



"Lilly I've been hearing some things-"

"Jackson I really do have to-"

"Talk about you and Miley has gone all the way over to the shack from school. Now that's a pretty long ways." I just stood there with my arms crossed, waiting for a break so that I could speak.

"Alright stop. What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, rather annoyed as I walked back over to the porch and sat on one of the chairs. Jackson immediately followed and sat on one next to me.

"You can't just let those kids walk all over you."

"There's nothing else I can do."

"Well tell somebody you're being treated like shit. Tell a teacher or someone to stop it."

"I'm not the only person that knows, now you know. But who else am I supposed to tell? I can't tell Miley and we both know why." 

"Well I-" I didn't let him get too far into his sentence because I needed him to understand what I was saying.

"Jackson, Miley can't know okay. Putting too much stress on someone who's pregnant can be harmful not only to her but to the baby. You know her, she would freak out if she knew what was going on at school. I'm not going to do that to her, and I sure as hell am not going to let any harm come to the baby. That means keeping her worry free and not doing anything that will cause early labor. I can handle this ok?" I made sure he knew I meant business as I got up and walked to my car.

Jackson ran up to me. "Alright fine, but Lilly just promise me one thing. If anything else happens, fights or anything, you'll tell me. Come to me and I'll help you." he looked at me seriously.

"Alright, thanks Jackson, I really appreciate it." I gave him a small smile and a hug before I drove away.

Miley's POV

I kept looking at that little yellow piece of paper in front of me, like it was taunting me. I had been working on this song for over a month now and getting nowhere. I really wanted to have it done before the baby was born so I could share it with Lilly, but that was starting to look unlikely.

I wanted something that would express what I had been feeling the last seven months or so, but I just couldn't seem to find my muse.

"Hey Miles your Mamaw's on the phone." I heard my dad call up the stairs through my open bedroom door. 

Reaching over I grabbed the extension in my room. I never knew what to expect from a conversation from time to time. This has especially been true after telling her what happened. She had been full of advice ever since.

"Hey Mamaw," I heard the silent click of the downstairs phone as I greeted the other woman.

"Hey Darlin'. How ya feelin?" I heard her thick accent through the phone.

"I'm fine Mamaw, just tired a lot. I feel like I'm eating all the time and my stomach growin' to be the size a small condo."

I heard a laugh before she responded. "You're pregnant, that all comes with the territory."

"I know but I don't have to like it." I paused for a minute wondering if I should tell her what's been on my mind lately. In the end I just decided to go ahead. "I sure wish Mom was here to help me get through it. It would sure be nice to have someone here who was experienced at this thing. Dad and Jackson aren't much help."

"I know girl, I wish she was there for ya too. I've been thinking about coming out there and you just made up my mind for me. I'll come out and stay till you're settled after the baby is born."

"Oh Mamaw, you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to." We spent the rest of the conversation discussing her upcoming visit and making plans for everything.

After hanging up with her I trudged downstairs to find Dad in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"She's coming out here to stay until after the baby is born." I told him.

"That'll be nice for you to have another woman around."

"Yeah I guess."

He put the knife down he was holding to stare at me. "Why do I feel a 'but' in there?"

"It's just…I mean Lilly's with me all the time now."

"Yeah and…" He wasn't getting it.

"It's like she practically lives here now and…" I left the sentence opened hoping I wouldn't have to finish it.

"And you haven't told her yet." He finished finally understanding.

"No I haven't. I mean that just isn't something I want to tell her over the phone. Now that she's coming I have to wonder how she's going to react."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it, Bud. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

I wandered back up to my room. I tried not to let myself think too much on the impending visit but it was hard not to. She had accepted my pregnancy fairly easily, maybe that would be the case with this too.

I couldn't wait for Lilly to get out of school. We were supposed to go shopping for baby furniture today. Dad had given me his credit card early stating he wanted to spoil his first grandchild and to get anything I wanted on him.

I sure hoped he meant it because I think we probably ended up going a little crazy. I found the cutest little crib that I instantly fell in love with and it had a matching changing table and dresser. While it wasn't the most expensive set in the store, it was fairly pricey. After that we found a cute little swing with colors that matched the other furniture.

Last on the list was a car seat. We bought one to go in my car that I never seemed to need to drive anymore. Lilly decided to buy one herself for her car, to make sure we had our bases covered.

We filed out all the paperwork to have it delivered to the house and then went to grab something to eat at one of our favorite Chinese places. By the time we got home I was completely exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: J.S. Jamesbrooke again. –oh.yeah-21 is otherwise engaged lol. This is actually one of our longer chapters I believe. We just had to make it that long to have the ending we have on it because I'm told it was "so cute."**

**Who thought Miley totally rocked at the Kid's Choice Awards? Too bad Hannah Montana lost to Drake and Josh.**

Lilly's POV

Who knew having a baby could be so expensive? I enjoyed the trip though and thought the stuff we picked out was so adorable. I couldn't wait to start buying cute little clothes too. The thought of having a baby sure sounded fun.

I realized of course after it was born it was going to be a whole different story. But for now I was enjoying myself. A lot of that might have had to do with the fact that I wasn't the one pregnant. I felt bad for some of the things Miley had to go through, but she seemed to take it in stride and with a smile on her face.

I left her house that night in an exhilarate mood, but quickly crashed into bed exhausted as it all caught up with me.

I woke up a lot sooner than I thought I would to a buzzing sound. Looking to my nightstand I noticed it was only 2:30 and the buzzing was coming from my vibrating phone sitting next to the clock. Ever since _that_ _night_, I've kept my phone right next to me 24/7. At night I put it on vibrate, so it wouldn't wake my Mom. Now I picked it up right away.

I rubbed my eyes open. "Hey Miles, you ok?" I asked trying not to sound tired, but failed.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry to call you in the middle of the night like this."

"It's really ok, just answer the question." I sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep. But I also just really need something."

I got up right away as she told me her craving for a frozen burrito. Random. Then I grabbed my keys and quietly crept out of the house.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked as I got in my car.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. Look, I know it's a school night, so I'm sorry-"

"Miley, it's really no problem alright? I'll be there in a few minutes." I reassured her as I began driving.

"Thanks Lil, I love you."



"I love you too, bye."

Within minutes I was at Miley's house, with a small pack of frozen burritos that I had quickly bought from the local gas station. I quietly opened the door and walked into the kitchen to heat it up. Once it was in the microwave for a few minutes, I realized I was thirsty now. I suddenly thought of chocolate milk. So I opened the fridge and looked for some milk, there was hardly any, but something did catch my eye. There was a big plate with a few burritos; it was covered in plastic wrap. They looked soft and rather fresh. I guessed it must have been left over, from what Robbie made for himself and Jackson that night.

I just stood there and looked at it, thoughts running through my head. There must have been more to calling me here now, than just a craving. She had to have known these were in here, but didn't think I would look. The beep of the microwave knocked me out of my thoughts. I ran over and opened it quickly to make it stop. I put the burrito on a small plate with a fork. Then filled up a small glass of water and walked quietly up to Miley's room.

I didn't bother knocking, I balanced the cup on the plate, so I could just walk in. Her desk lamp was on and she was sitting up in bed, writing something and using a textbook for a hard surface.

"Hey Miley, I'm here." I said happily as if I didn't know anything.

"Oh, hey Lil." She said, quickly folding the paper she was writing on and shoved it inside the textbook, then set it down on the floor. Then I handed her the plate and set her water on her nightstand. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." she said innocently. I sat on the bed by her legs. She took a bite right away.

"You know, you must have wondered what your family had for dinner." I sighed casually.

"I was eating dinner with you. Why would I want to know what my Dad had?" She took another bite.

"Well I don't know you're usually curious like that. You also like to have a snack just before bed. Did you find anything that looked good in the fridge Miles?" she rolled her eyes and put down her fork.

"Alright, what are you getting at?"

"I looked in the fridge just a minute ago too. And I think we both know what's in there." I patted her on the knee.

"Fine, so maybe I didn't really have a craving. Why didn't I remember those burritos in there?" she added mostly to herself. "But the part about not being able to sleep is true." She pointed to me and said quickly.

"It's fine, I just want to know what else is bothering you. You know you can always tell me."



"Yeah I know. Alright the thing is, I got bored at some point today and decided to check your email," she glanced over at her desk to her computer. "but I couldn't get in 'cause you changed the password, didn't you?"

Uh oh, this came up sooner than I thought. "Well I-"

"You know what, nevermind. I'm probably just making a big deal out of something really stupid." Miley said and took a sip of her water.

"Uh yeah, well I just did because I've been using it for school work and we started having problems with hackers, so the teachers asked us to make sure our emails were secure." I couldn't believe I could come up with a story like that. I just hoped she'd believe me.

She did. "Oh okay."

"Yeah they asked us to change it every couple of weeks to make sure it stays that way too." I hoped this would keep her from asking what the new one was. When she didn't say anything I figure that had done the trick.

After putting her plate to the side she laid down comfortably pulling me with her. I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight as we both quickly fell asleep.

Miley's POV

The next few days passed quickly and now it was the day that Mamaw was coming. I was excited of course, yet nervous at the same time. I didn't know how to tell her about me and Lilly, I wasn't sure what she's going to think.

Dad went to the airport to pick her up. I didn't have too wait too long, but I was still a bit nervous. When I heard the car door outside, I stood up from the couch, ready to greet her.

"Sweetie it is so good to see you." Mamaw said and we gave each other hugs. "It looks like you're doing well." she said to me.

"Thanks Mamaw. Yeah the baby is healthy." I smiled. Then Lilly came in.

"Well hi Lilly, how've you been doin?"

"Hi, I'm doing good thank you." Lilly said as she walked over to me and then stood shoulder to shoulder by me.

There was a short silence. Then I thought of a new subject to bring up.

I backed away from Lilly quickly. "Uh Mamaw, you gotta come here and see the cutest baby furniture that we got." Then I took her wrist and pulled her across the room.



The furniture had just arrived and was sitting next to the piano. We hadn't thought of where to put it yet. As Mamaw was observing the nice style we chose, I glanced over at Lilly's confused face, as to why I had darted away from her. I gave Lilly, a look back simply saying that we'd talk later. She understood and just sat on the couch.

"Well this is just beautiful darlin. Have you thought of a place to put it yet?"

"No, that's kinda why it's still out here."

"Actually, I think it should go in your room Miles." Lilly suddenly appeared at my side again.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. After all, you are the mother and you should be near the baby as much as you can." Mamaw told me.

"Yeah that's true, it might be a little tight, but I guess it could work." I sighed as I thought of another place she could go but didn't dare voice just yet.

"We could clean out that little alcove of yours and it would be like she had her own space." Lilly piped in again. It seems as if she'd actually given this some thought.

"That's an excellent idea Lilly. You've got a great friend here Miley," Mamaw stated proudly.

I could feel Lilly's eyes on me once again as in that moment I knew she realized that I hadn't yet told my Grandmother about us. She'd want to talk about that later I'm sure. I could just fix it now by telling her now while the opportunity was there, but I couldn't seem to make myself do it.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by after that. Mamaw took us shopping to get a few more things she thought were an absolute necessity as well as a dozen or so different outfits.

After that the whole family went out to dinner. If Mamaw found it weird that Lilly was there through it all she didn't voice it. I tried to keep things as casual as possible without hurting Lilly, neither of which was an easy task.

"Well it's been a long day guess we best head to bed." Lilly stood up with me and I after giving her a hug goodnight, we turned to head upstairs.

"Lilly, you spending the night then?"

"Ah… Yeah Mamaw Stewart. I like being here on the weekends incase Miley needs something." I could hear the true meaning behind those words, and wondered if she could too.

"You really are a good friend. Night girls."

I knew as soon as I shut the door behind us that a serious conversation was at hand.



"You haven't told her about us, have you?" I could hear the pain in her question, and I was so sorry I had put it there.

"No I haven't."

"Why haven't you?" She asked accusingly.

"Because I'm scared Lil, alright? It isn't like telling my dad or even Jackson. Sure I had doubts about telling them, but in my heart I knew everything would be fine. She's from another generation and more set in her way. I have no idea what she's going to think."

I sat down on the bed and she followed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry Miles, let's just forget about it. You can tell her when you're ready. Just as long as I can still kiss you behind closed doors."

"Definitely!" After that the distance closed between us quickly. With everything going on it had been awhile since we'd really shared any of these moments.

It wasn't long before our tongues where battling with each other, our mouths moving in synch with each other as if they were made to do just that. Somehow we ended up on our sides across the bed keeping our heated make out going. My growing stomach making it increasingly more difficult each time.

Lilly started rubbing my belly gently as she always did during these more intimate moments. It was if she wanted to reassure the baby that she was loved by both of us. During these times I couldn't love her more.

She pulled back suddenly, smiling, "That little squirt just kicked me."

"Yeah she sure does know how to ruin a moment," I huffed.

"Or maybe she's playing chaperone. Making sure we keep it PG rated." I saw the smirk on her face before she was able to wipe it away. "Either way we'd better get ready for bed."

After doing just that we crawled into bed and assumed our usual positions. We layed there quietly for a few minutes before Lilly spoke through the darkness. "Don't you think the alcove will be a cute place to put everything?"

"Yeah I guess. I was thinking why not just give her the Hannah closet though. I mean when am I ever going to have time to do that again?" I said sadly.

"Nope the closet is staying as it is. You are going to be Hannah again, I'll make sure of it. After all I'll be here to take care of the baby while you're singing."

"You sure do take good care of me, I don't deserve it."



"You deserve more than you think. Now go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too," I yawned. I felt her hand gently rub my stomach as I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Alright -oh.yeah-21 here this time. Yes, I decided to finally show up because I haven't in awhile. And J.S. Jamesbrooke and I seem to have a disagreement on DDR and Guitar Hero. That has nothing to do with this story. Ha**

**WARNING! Way important, listen up people!! There are some words in this chapter that we don't normally use ourselves. But we felt that they be used in this situation. And one more thing- we may later bump this up to the M rating for saftey. So on with the story...**

Miley's POV

The next morning we headed down to breakfast. I noticed Mamaw staring at us oddly. Since she didn't say anything I passed it off as just one of those things and began eating.

It wasn't until after Dad and Jackson left that she said anything. Guess she was waiting until we were alone. "I wanted to talk to you girls for a second."

"What is it Mamaw?"

"Well I'm a little concerned with something." She paused as if not knowing how to go on. "I guess I'll just start with yesterday. When we were out I noticed some of the looks you gave each other, and then there was the subtle touches. I just passed it off as a really close friendship. But then last night I decided to check on you before I went to bed and do you know what I saw?"

"I'm not sure." Uh oh I hope she didn't see what I'm thinking she saw, but we would have noticed wouldn't we have?

"I saw you both sleeping really close together with Lilly's arm wrapped tightly around you." Whew that was close, although this is almost as bad. "Is there something I should know about?"

Well there was no going back now. "Yeah there is. See Lilly and I are... well to put it simply, we love each other."

For a minute no one spoke. I felt Lilly pull my hand into hers holding it tightly, both of us waiting for the verdict.

"Well I'm certainly surprised. Although that does explain a lot, but I would be lying if I said this didn't have me worried. I mean with everything that's happened are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you're not just reacting to the situation?"

I could see the fight going on in Lilly's eyes not to lash out at my grandmother. "I'm sure Mamaw, this is so much more than that."

"Well how about you Lilly? Are you really ready to help Miley through this, to basically become a teen parent? Miley didn't have much of a choice, but you do. You could walk away from it all at any moment. Are you sure it's not going to be too much to handle and you do just that?"

"I would never do that to Miley. I love her and I'm going to be with her 'til the end."

"Um, we'll see. Only time will tell I guess." With that she got up and walked away.

"Well at least she didn't call me a sinner and tell me I'm going to Hell. So it could have been worse." I tried to laugh it off, but we both knew I was lying. I kept hearing the questions she asked Lilly and wondering if she was right.

Lilly's POV

I couldn't believe Miley's grandmother reacted to us like that. Weren't grandparents supposed to be the one that you go to when you think your parents won't understand and support you through everything? That's what I'd always thought. I just hope she comes around soon, before she has the chance to hurt Miley too much.

I didn't let her attitude deter me though. I tried to make our weekend as normal as possible. We still went out on our weekly date, and spent our usual quality time together. While Miley was with me in body, I could feel her mind was somewhere else.

Monday morning came by far too fast and I had to face school once again. Before the day had even begun I could tell it was going to be my worst day ever. Reaching my locker, someone had spray painted crude names all over it. Not letting it get to me I reached in and grabbed my books before heading to my first class.

It was even worse when I reached my assigned seat and found much the same as was on my locker. All eyes were on me as the most popular kids began their usual taunting. I thought I'd have a reprieve when the teacher walk in but I was wrong. They gave me their insults on paper instead.

A few with diagrams of things I was supposedly doing. Or other sexually explicit drawings. Others just had short messages on them.

_Got a hot date with your lesbian lover tonight?_

_Lezzy Lilly where's your girlfriend, she too ashamed to show her face in school now?_

That one got to me the most knowing it was directed at Miley. I could take their bashing as long it was just about me, but I had to protect Miley.

The teacher was called to the office just before class ended so he head out of the classroom ahead of everyone. I got up and started heading towards the door when one of the football jocks stood in my way. "Where you going Dyke?" With both hands he shoved me backwards hard. My books went flying everywhere. He just laughed as his buddies high-fived him.

"Fuck off jerk." I shouted at him. I'd never used the "F" word before and I hoped they didn't notice how foreign it sounded coming out of my mouth as I did. I needed them to believe I meant business.

"Shut your mouth bitch before I do it myself."

The look in his eyes was telling me he was serious so I just let it drop hoping he'd leave. Finally in a huff he turned around and headed out of the room, everyone following behind.

I sat there with my books scattered around me wondering if I dared move. Slowly I gathered my books up and after checking to make sure the coast was clear I quickly dashed to me next class. I really wanted to just ditch, but that would only prove to them they'd won.

The rest of the day flew by in much the same manner. It didn't get worse or better. By then end though my shoulder was really hurting from where he pushed me. I knew if I was around Miley she'd know something was wrong since I was wincing with every major move I made and I didn't want her to worry.

I called her as I left the school and told her I wouldn't be over today. I used some lame excuse about my Mom wanting to go have day together just the two of us, and hoped she bought it. She sounded disappointed when I hung up with her but she seemed to have believed me.

I hated doing that to her but I didn't see that I had much choice. It was hard enough lying to her about the verbal abuse. I just didn't have the energy in me to find excuses for the physical abuse I had experienced today.

I just had to wait it out two more months until the baby was born. I had to protect her and the baby. They were my priority, and that meant not stressing her out or doing anything that could cause her to go into early labor. Once our little girl was born I could tell her what was going on and everything would be back to normal.

From the abuse I had gone through today and a sore shoulder, I needed some time alone. So I decided on the beach. I slipped through some trees and carefully avoided Rico's. As I was doing so I heard several kids chattering. The talk would no doubt, consist of me and Miley. Then I made my way to a secluded area on the sand, a good distance away from the hang out. I made myself comfortable and stared out at the ocean, getting lost in my thoughts and trying to block out the rest of the world for a moment.

Miley's POV

I was walking down the stairs and after the phone call from Lilly, I sighed and sat on the couch. Oh well, Lilly can't come over again. Quality time with her Mom is understandable, what with all the time she has been spending with me, but several days in a row? Couldn't her Mom space it out a bit? I mean she does understand my situation. She knows how much I need Lilly. Wait a minute, is it Lilly? Maybe she's the one arranging these days together. Does she want space from me? Maybe Mamaw's right. Or maybe if my stupid hormones would stop screwing with me, I could think properly.

Jackson suddenly walked through the door and noticed the frown on my face. "Hey Miles, what's wrong?" he asked with a pretty concerned voice.

"Oh it's just, well Lilly can't come over again. Anyway what are you doing back so early?"

"Well it wasn't very crowded and the next person to take my shift got there early, so here I am." He set his keys on the coffee table and sat down next to me. "Hey, why is it that Lilly isn't going to make it over today?" he asked, oddly interested.

"She just said she's spending the rest of the day with her Mom again." I sighed.

"Again?" Jackson asked dumbly.

"Yeah, again."

Jackson got up from the couch. "You know, I just remembered I think I left something at work." He slowly picked up his keys. "I'll be back in a minute though, bye."

"Alright then, see you." I gave a small wave as he shut the door. That was odd.

Lilly's POV

On top of the heat, there was a small breeze so that made the weather a bit nicer. And it was hardly crowded at this time, so it made it easier to think and let thoughts float away. Just then one thought just surfaced, Jackson. He is still working the after school shift. No doubt he will hear that I have been reduced to abuse.

Just as I put that together, I heard muffled footsteps in the sand and then slowly felt the presence of someone come up, standing behind me. I knew who it was, but decided to not go right into the subject if I could help it.

I turned my head around. "Hey Jackson, how are you? What are you doing off of work so early?" I hoped this would last long. It didn't.

He immediately sat next to me in a huff and began his lecture. "Cut it out. Now I don't like what I've been hearing at work. And just when I went home a minute ago, Miley said you couldn't come over today because you had to spend another day with your Mom. You've been lying to her, Lilly, when are you going to come out with it already?"

"I know I've been lying and I hate doing it to her, but Jackson I just have to wait it out another two months ok? I don't want her to go into early labor." I told him lazily, and gazed back at the ocean. He still wasn't happy.

"Lilly, I don't like the names I've been hearing the kids call you."

When I didn't respond he gently poked me in the shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?" I looked back at him now.

Apparently he was expecting a different reaction, so he gently poked my other shoulder. I couldn't help but wince, the bruises were still tender. And now I couldn't hide the fact of being physically abused. "Alright, so maybe I've also been-"

"You said you'd come to me if you got into any fights." He stated firmly. Wow, he certainly is a protective big brother.

"There haven't been any fights, I was just bumped into a few times in the hallways." I told him a bit sheepishly.

"Lilly, you've been verbally _and_ physically abused. Do you honestly think you can take this for two-?"

"Do you want a premature niece?" I just cut him off now and had to raise my voice. "She could possibly die ok? If Miley has the baby this soon we won't know how long the baby would live. Miley can't handle this much stress right now. Jackson I'll be fine. I avoid most of it by not lingering in the halls between classes anyway."

There was a pause. A moment of silence in which Jackson placed a hand on my knee. "It's bothering me Lilly, you bring up good points, but this is still going to bother me." There was finality in his tone of voice. He was finally going to let this conversation go. "Please promise me if it gets rough, come to me?" I could hear the slightest hint of a plea.

I should let him in a little more. "I will Jackson, thanks." I gave him a small hug and then he stood up.

"Well I better get home before Miley starts to ask too many questions. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No thanks I uh, I just need some time today."

"Well alright, see you later then."

"Remember Jackson, don't tell Miley about this." I called after him.

"Don't worry, I won't." he waved back and left.

I knew asking Jackson to keep this from Miley wasn't fair to him. I just didn't know what else to do. I hated every minute that I was away from her but I couldn't keep looking her in the eye and lie to her. And since I couldn't tell her the truth, that only meant one thing, to spend as little time as I could with her for awhile.

Making a vow to make it up to her when this was all over I stood up and began wandering the street home wondering how my life had ended up here.

As I was getting ready for bed I heard the phone give off the ringtone I had set for her. I debated whether I should answer it. In the end I picked it up, knowing she would worry if I didn't.

We talked for over an hour. She asked me what my Mom and I had done on our quality time together. I edged around the truth just hoping to get through this conversation without her suspecting anything.

The subject was soon dropped and she went on to fill me in on the little things about her day. She told me how much the baby had been kicking lately. I was sad that I couldn't feel it myself. I loved feeling that little girl squirm around in her Mom's tummy. Not to mention loved the physical contact required to do so.

All the advice Mamaw was giving her and how it was nice to finally have someone else in the house who had actually been pregnant before. How nice it was to have someone who understood what she was going through. With a quick, "Not that you aren't great, I love you. It's just different having her around."

I told her I understood what she meant. She sounded so happy to have her Mamaw. Which considering her reaction to us kinda surprised me. Of course I hadn't really been around long enough to know if she'd changed at all. I doubted though that she would have done a turn around that fast. I could just ask her I guess, but I didn't.

Instead we said goodnight and I hung up the phone. Staring at a picture of the two of us I let my usual dreams loose.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: -oh.yeah-21 here again. So J.S. Jamesbrooke and I might have come to an agreement about DDR and Guitar Hero. We finally played both and can't decide which one is better, at least I can't and I believe that's what she said she couldn't make up her mind on either. And now I'm talking about nothing that has to do with the story.**

**Anywho I know this chapter is short, but it's what you get. (oh and I wrote most of it btw. hehe, just noticed that and had to say it). Anyway enjoy...**

Miley's POV

I hung up the phone with Lilly feeling unsatisfied. Usually our conversations uplifted me, but this one just left me wanting. Maybe it was because almost every word out of my mouth felt like a lie.

Sure Mamaw was giving me helpful advice and helped out. That part was true, everything else was most a lie. She still hasn't accepted Lilly and I together and her comments made that known. Some days I could sense an underlying reason for her feelings, but I couldn't figure out what they were and it was obvious she wasn't going to tell me.

I was starting to feel empty without Lilly's constant presence, which only left more time for my mind to analyze every little thing over and over again.

Was it fair to Lilly to drag her into all this? Maybe Mamaw was right. I was stuck with this hand that I was dealt, but she wasn't. Maybe I was being selfish wanting her with me. It wasn't fair to tie her to me and my baby. She should be able to enjoy being young and carefree. Not trapped into being a teen parent.

At the same time I loved her and couldn't imagine loving anyone else. I was so confused and I was tired of feeling this way. Just a few months ago my life was so normal. I was preparing for graduation and choosing colleges like everyone else. Like Lilly should be doing instead of trying to help me figure things out.

How had my life completely changed directions?

--

It's been over three days now and Lilly hasn't shown up. I've received calls, but it's still not the same as seeing my Lilly face to face. I like her Mom, but how can she keep her from me like this so much? It wasn't being fair to me anymore. But there was also the other side to this story that I didn't want to believe. Lilly could be the one wanting to stay away from me.

I had been sitting on the couch thinking about this. In the meantime, thinking as well about the paper sitting in front of me. It wasn't even half way filled, but a lot of work still went into those words. Now it sat there taunting me about something completely different. Should I just give it up? If the one I was writing it for would no longer see me, maybe I shouldn't write anymore.

I reached to grab and crumple the paper. Even though I was still mixed with emotions at the hard work that went into this first bit, I just wanted to get it over with. Just when I had the paper in my hands, somebody knocked on the door. It must have been fate, something telling me I should keep writing. So I set the paper back down and yelled for the person to just come inside, as it was getting harder for me to get up and down so often.

Then once I saw who it was, my body had a mind of its own and I stood up from the couch quickly.

"Lilly?"

"Hey Miles." Oddly, Lilly lingered at the door, not making a move.

"Hi uh, you know you didn't have to knock. That's kind of weird." I simply pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but I was just stopping by real quick to apologize in person about not spending more time with you. And I also just…wanted to see you." she admitted a bit shyly.

Since she wasn't coming over, I just walked over quickly and embraced her in a big hug. I guess I was right, it was fate knocking on the door. Knowing that Lilly still wants to see me, I'll still write.

Lilly's POV

After several days of staying away, it felt wonderful to hug Miley again. I felt warm and safe now. But underneath this, I was hiding more fresh bruises and I was glad she couldn't see my face, my eyes were squinting from the pain. But this was worth it, all of her was worth it. The hug lasted almost a minute. We needed to catch up on a lot of things, but this long lasting, warm embrace helped. Then Miley pulled away and faced me. I quickly opened my eyes and kept a straight face now.

"Thanks for coming by, it really means a lot." Miley wiped a small tear from running all the way down her cheek. Now I wanted to cry for making that happen. But I kept my composure, looked her in the eyes and let her continue. "So do you think you can stop by more often?"

"Yeah I'll, I'll try, but Miles please don't cry," I wiped a tear from her other cheek. "I didn't mean-"

"No it's ok, I'm just real happy to see you again Lil, that's all. I don't mean to be too selfish, but why so many days in a row?"

"You're not selfish Miles. It's just that I've…" Not now, instead I pressed my lips on hers for a quick kiss. It felt amazing and after several days I wanted to stay like this forever. But it only lasted a few seconds and I pulled away. "…I've gotta go. I'll see you later though." I slipped back out the door, as Miley whispered a goodbye back to me.

--

The next couple weeks passed by and I felt awful about what I had to take at school, not only that, but about lying to Miley too. I went to visit her like I said I'd try, but it only ended up being about every other day and only for a few minutes. When I saw Jackson, it looked like he always wanted to say something, but he knew he couldn't and just kept his mouth shut.

The weekend was almost here and I couldn't wait, so I could escape this hell for a couple of days. I thought today was going to be just like any other, but it was worse than I could have imagined.

I walked up to an unoccupied lunch table and started to look in my lunch sack and grab out a few things. But before I could eat, several people walked up to me. A few jocks and some populars, Amber and Ashley among them. I set down my lunch and waited for one of them to start another one of their small quarrels.

"So Lilly, what are you doing today, its Friday you know?" Ashley asked me.

I really wasn't in the mood, I just looked at my food. When I didn't give a response, Amber spoke. "It is going to be a Friday night, so you must have a hot date planned."

"Shut up Amber." She wasn't pushing me over the edge yet, so I still just sat there.

"Oh come on, no comebacks? What's wrong with Miley anyway? Why hasn't she shown her face yet?"

Now bringing her into this was enough. I looked up and glared. "Don't you bring her into this, it isn't her fight, so just leave her out."

"Ha, looks like we struck a nerve." One of the big jocks said and gave a high five to another one of his buddies.

They were right, they did. I tried my best not to let it get to me, even though they were knocking Miley now.

"So Miley can't take the heat but you can? I knew she was too gutless." Amber said in a snotty tone. Now that got to me, I stood up from my seat.

"She's….she's homeschooling ok? Now would you all just fuck off and get off my case already?" I made a move to walk away, but a tall jock stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder, I cringed.

"Where do you think you're going? Lunch isn't over yet."

"It is for me you bitch, so let me go!"

I swung my arm around to free my shoulder from his grasp. But my arm accidentally swung too high and my hand smacked him in the face. He certainly deserved that, but it was an accident and there was no telling what he was about to do to me next, especially considering the death glare he was giving me.

"I-I really-" I tried to say something but it all came out in a stutter and I didn't finish, because he gave me a hard punch in my gut. I thought that was something a person could usually take, but not for me. I heard a few cracks, something broke. Then before I knew it I had fallen to the ground.

I started to try and stand back up so I could get away but half way up I felt a kick in the stomach before falling back down hitting my head hard on a chair on the way down. Everything around me slowly began to fade to black. I couldn't hear anymore and I couldn't feel anything except pain. The last thing I remember seeing in just a blur was a very short kid running up to a nearby teacher. Maybe all this went too far for Rico. Maybe he just might have a heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: J.S. Jamesbrooke here. I just wanted to thank you all for awesome reviews we got on the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for the Cliff Hanger we left you on.**

**A/N: -oh.yeah-21, alright I wanted to add something witty, yet pointless. From my move I am so sore I can no longer move that much and J.S. Jamesbrooke worked on her car or something so she's sore too haha. Anyway enjoy the chapter...**

Miley's POV

I was so excited I finally did it. I finally got Lilly's song done. Without her being here so often I had plenty of time to just work on it. It now accurately portrayed how deeply I felt about her.

Now I just had to decide what to do with it. I still wasn't so sure dragging her into this situation was fair to her. I loved her so much but maybe I was just being selfish in wanting her with me. I also didn't want her one day resenting me for everything. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do.

Not liking the direction my thoughts were going in once again I turned on the TV and started flipping channels. It wasn't long before I heard my phone start going off.

Looking at the screen I saw it was Lilly's mom calling. Why would she be calling me? "Hello."

"Hi Miley." It sounded like she was crying. "Are you sitting down?" Why is she asking me this, what is going on?

"Yes, is something wrong? Where's Lilly?"

"That's why I'm calling. Lilly…she's…in the hospital." As soon as the word hospital left her mouth my mind shut off.

"NO!" I must have screamed pretty loud because next thing I knew Dad, Mamaw and Jackson were all at my side. Dad picked up the phone I didn't know that I dropped. He spoke to Mrs. Truscott for a few minutes before hanging up the phone.

"We'd better get over to the hospital. Sounds like Lilly's in pretty bad shape." He said to all of us but I barely heard him. I had gone completely numb.

As we headed out to the car I could feel Jackson's eyes on me. He sat beside me in the back of the car and pulled me into a hug. I felt like he knew something he wasn't telling me, but I was too worried to ask him about it.

We made it to the hospital in record time and after getting directions from several different people we finally made it to the waiting room where Mrs. Truscott was waiting for us.

I was finally calm enough by that point to hear what had happened to my Lilly. From what they had gathered she had been beaten up pretty good and was still unconscious from hitting her head on a chair.

"Can I see her?" I asked softly afraid that I'd be told no. That for some reason I wasn't wanted or allowed in the room with her.

"Of course, let me take you to her room." The two of us made our way to Lilly's room, leaving the rest in the waiting room. I hesitated outside her doorway, not sure what I was going to find inside.

I slowly entered the room not liking what I saw at all. My active little Lilly was lying there so helpless. The only sound in the room was the monitors as they beeped periodically.

I waddled over to the chair at her side and sat down next to her. I pulled her hand gently into my own not wanting to disrupt the tubes going in. The tears started to fall as I stared at her so vulnerable. My beautiful girl was lying there unconscious and I still didn't understand why.

I saw Mrs. Truscott leave out of the corner of my eye. I was thankful she was giving me some privacy with her. I felt the need to talk to her but I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted her to know I was here though.

I looked her over and over again, just trying to get a grip on what was happening. One of her sleeves was pulled up and it was then that I notice not only was there fresh bruises from today, but some that appeared to be older. I was even more confused.

I tried to forget it now and focus on just letting her know I was here. "Lilly, wake up baby. I need you. You've got to wake up though." I started crying even harder, my sobs almost choking me.

"I don't understand Lilly. Why would someone do this to you?"

"She didn't want you to know." I turned surprised to see Jackson standing just inside the doorway.

"Want me to know what?" I wasn't sure what he was talking about. Did he know something about why she got beat up?

"About the abuse she was suffering."

"Abuse? What abuse? You better start talking boy." Lilly had been hiding something so serious from me, but my brother knew all about it. Did she not trust me? Why didn't she tell me?

"It wasn't so bad in the beginning, just comments from Amber and Ashley when they found out you to were together. But soon the whole school was talking about you two."

I interrupted him, "The whole school knows about us? She's lying here because of me?"

"No Miley, it's not your fault. She's here because of a bunch of judgmental assholes." I listened as he went on to explain everything from the time the school realized we were together. When he realized the verbal abuse had become physical. How she started avoiding me so I wouldn't realize it.

"But I still don't understand. Why didn't she want me to know?"

"She was going to tell you." He paused for a second then added. "After the baby was born. She was afraid of causing you too much stress and delivering the baby early. I didn't know it had escalated this bad though."

"If you knew, then why didn't you-"

"Miles I just told you why. I didn't say anything because Lilly told me not too, because she was worried about you and the baby. And because of the stress it might cause."

I looked at my hand still holding hers and I rubbed hers firmly. Then I got up and walked over to Jackson. "Alright, I can see that, that was a nice thought and I won't get worked up about it, I'll try to stay calm." I hugged Jackson and he put his arm around me. "It's ok Jackson, she's gonna be fine." I reassured him. He knew it would be fine, but I mostly needed someone to say it to out loud, so that I knew it would be true.

Jackson pulled out of the hug and looked at me. "I know she'll be fine Miles. And now that we know how mean some of those kids really are, something's going to be done about it."

Anger suddenly filled me, I wanted them to suffer now and let them see this; the results of their victims. "You're right, I completely forgot. We have to find them and catch them and-"

"Miley, you have to remember to stay calm alright?"

"But Jackson, w-we have to do something now." realization was hitting me about these kids, and I couldn't stop myself.

"Just don't worry about it alright? Please don't stress out and I'll take care of it." he put his hands on my shoulders. Clearly he wanted me to calm down and he was right, I was getting a bit overworked.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I won't worry, thanks Jackson."

"No problem, bye Miles." He gave me a quick hug and walked out of the room.

I looked back at Lilly, still in the same position as before. She hadn't stirred or anything, but I still knew she would wake up. I had a gut feeling she would wake soon, but I just had to be patient. Now I felt it best to leave and let Mrs. Truscott have her time with her.

I walked back down the hall and into the waiting room. Once I saw Mrs. Truscott, I told her that I was fine for now and for her to go ahead and be with her daughter. As she walked away, I carefully sat down onto a chair next to Dad. He turned to me to see if I was really ok.

"Darlin' Jackson just left in a hurry. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah he's just goin' to see what happened to the jerks that did this to Lilly. I was getting a bit worked up about it, so he's hurrying. He doesn't want me to be stressed and that's why he's helping me." I paused for a moment and gathered my thoughts about Lilly. "So does Lilly, she doesn't want me stressed either. Jackson told me that the whole school knows about us and Lilly didn't tell me because I might go into early labor."

"So that's what this happened for? Is there more then just this?"

"Well yeah…" I went on to explain the abuse Jackson had told me about up until this point. "He didn't realize it had gotten this bad, otherwise he would have said something."

Dad looked toward the exit door, he thought for a moment and then his eyes darkened. I was surprised. "You two are right, something has to be done about that." he said and stood up. "They shouldn't do that just because of Lilly's orientation; that is a hate crime dammit." Then he started walking away.

"Daddy where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go help Jackson. Hopefully they are behind bars down at the police station by now, so not too hard to find. I'll just make sure they know everything that's going on."

Before I could say anything else, he was out the door. Now I was just left with Mamaw. I'm pretty sure she had heard every word, as she had been sitting on the other side of me.

I looked at her and spoke firmly. "Mamaw, I know what you're gonna say and I know you think you're right. But I am this time ok? I am. I'm just not in the mood to explain things." I mumbled my last sentence. Then I moved out of my chair, helping myself up and walked back to Lilly's room.

When I got there, the door was part way open, I slowly pushed it all the way open to see Mrs. Truscott, sitting where I was just moments ago. She was also doing the same, looking at Lilly and rubbing her hand softly. Then she looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hi Miley, come in and sit down."

"Thanks." I joined her in the room and sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed. I began to get a bit nervous, realizing that I would have to explain why Lilly was here. "Listen, Jackson knows the reasons for the fight and there has also been more before this too." I said quietly, and then wondering if I could say more about it myself. But she nodded, wanting me to keep going. So I pressed on and told her what I told my Dad. "They both went down to the police station to make sure they are getting charged."

"I knew something wasn't right when she quit spending so much time with you. I just figured something had changed between you two and you'd work it out like you always do so I didn't question her on it.

Silence descended on us with the only sound being the occasional beeping of the machines. The baby chose that moment to begin kicking with an intensity I hadn't felt before. Pulling Lilly's free hand into my own, I gently placed it over my stomach so that she could feel it too. As soon as I did that she seemed to calm down as if that was exactly what she wanted me to do.

"Lilly can't wait for that baby you know? I've never seen her so excited about something before." I heard Mrs. Truscott's words, but I wasn't sure if I believed her. I was worried now more than ever that we were making a mistake in being together. After all look what happened. Lilly's laying in a hospital bed unconscious because of us being together.

I promised Jackson I wouldn't get all worked up but I wasn't so sure I could keep that promise. The more I thought about it the worse it seemed to get. I managed to keep myself under the borderline of completely losing it however.

Dad and Jackson came back and assured me that the kids involved had been arrested and would be charged according to their amount of involvement. Amber and Ashley had both been suspended from school, but there was nothing substantial to arrest them for.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: J.S. Jamesbrooke here again! I'm always here Fanfiction seems to be my life. That your Youtube. But this isn't about me, it's about this marvelous chapter we have now completed for you.**

**Okay seriously these chapters are a little harder because as we mentioned earlier neither of us has had much experience with hospitals and pregnancy so if there's any inaccuracies we apologize but we tried to make it as realistic as possible.**

Miley's POV

I sat beside Lilly for the next twenty-four hours not daring to leave her side if I didn't have to. I talked to her continuously, telling her everything that was going on. At one point I was forced to go home and at least take a nap in my own bed. They convinced me it wasn't good for the baby staying up the way I was.

I returned to the hospital five hours later, only to be stopped by Lilly's mom before reaching her room. "Miley let's go sit in the waiting room."

"No why? I want to go see Lilly."

"You can't right now. They are working on her right now." She spoke slowly as if she was trying to figure out just what to tell me.

"What happened?"

"She developed an infection. Her temperature spiked clear up and she was in danger of becoming really sick, but they managed to get it under control. Now they are just making sure she is stabilized."

She got sick. I just kept thinking that over and over again. I wasn't here and she got really sick. I could have lost her. When she really needed me I wasn't here.

I started to bawl and I could feel myself being led over to the couch in the waiting room as the tears poured down. I couldn't catch my breath as I began to hyperventilate. I felt pain all across my stomach and then everything was just black.

Lilly's POV

Everything was fuzzy as I opened my eyes. The bed didn't feel familiar and I didn't remember going to sleep anywhere. I could make my mom out as she leaned over me.

"Lilly, Honey, finally your awake." Her words were slightly distorted but I could still make out what she was saying. I closed my eyes again for a few minutes hoping everything would be clearer when I tried again.



It took a minute but eventually everything came back into focus. "Mom…" I spoke slowly as my voice didn't want to cooperate with me either.

"Shh. It's okay you're in the hospital but your okay now."

I started to ask why but then I remembered, lunch at school. I listened as she went on to explain my injuries and how I had been unconscious for almost two days now. As she did so her eyes kept straying to the door as if waiting for someone to walk in them.

I suddenly felt as if somebody was missing and it only took a second to realize who. "Miley?" I croaked out still not able to talk.

"Now I don't want you to worry. She's okay but she went into labor a couple of hours ago."

WHAT? My mind was screaming at me. She can't be it's too soon. "Too early… six…"

Mom seemed to understand my broken sentence. "Yes the baby is coming six weeks early but they couldn't stop it. They are just trying to do everything they can to make sure everything goes well now."

I took a drink of the water she now offered me and was finally able to get out a full sentence without much problem. "I need to… be with her."

"Lilly you've been through a lot you need to stay here and get better."

"No I need to be with Miley. I am NOT missing our daughter's birth." I'd never dared phrase it like that before, at least to no one besides myself, but this was important and I needed my mother to understand. "Find me a doctor and do whatever you have to do to get me in that room with her."

I was told I had a fever and I felt it all coming too. Then the sudden rush of energy came over me. Knowing that Miley was going to have the baby without me by her side, it gave me a burst of adrenalin from no where. I had to be there now. I looked around me for a way out of my bed. But there were three things stopping me, the iv's and tubes around me, that I was dizzy, and my mother.

"Lilly, Lilly honey, just lay back down ok?" My mom said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're just dizzy from the medicine they have you on for your fever. But I'll get you a doctor to come help move your bed. Don't worry." My Mom assured me and rushed out of the room. Just a minute later she returned, a nurse following quickly behind her.

"Lillian Truscott? You would like to be moved into Miley Stewarts room?"

"Yes please. I can't…I can't miss it. I wanna see the baby's birth." I breathed out.



"Alright that's good news, you haven't missed it. But I'm sorry, I'm afraid only family members are allowed in the delivery room."

"B-but I am practically family, she'll want me there. What about permission? Can you ask her if she wants me to be in there with her?"

"I'll be just one minute." The nurse said and quickly walked away, then returned about twenty minutes later.

"I spoke to Miley and she said you're the only one she wants in there with her. I've also spoken with both of your doctors and they've both given their permission. But only on the condition that everything runs as smoothly as it has for her so far. There's still a chance that something could go wrong, in which case you'd have to be moved out."

"That's fine." I tried to act like it was but in truth it was killing me inside to think that something could still happen to Miley or the baby. I'd never forgive myself, because by now I'm sure Jackson has told her what's been going on.

My bed was made mobile and with all the monitors they had me on. With the help of a couple of interns I was soon on my way to Miley's room. As I rolled out the doorway, I glanced to the side of me and saw Mamaw standing next to it. For just a few seconds, before I was wheeled in the other direction, we made eye contact. I gave her a look, something simply saying I was right, that Miley and I were right this time. Her expression was blank, obviously speechless. I knew she had heard the things I shouted. But all we needed right now was eye contact. No words, just expressions to tell each other what has happened.

Now I knew there would be much talk after the baby was born, but I knew we were right and Mamaw should finally realize that we're old enough to make our own decisions. That we've been old enough to know that the feelings we've felt for each other are real.

Everything was happening so fast and soon I was entering the room and saw Miley. It felt like days, in fact it had been days since I last saw her. She was sitting on her bed, her back propped up and just waiting now. Once she turned her head and saw me come in, her eyes lit up with excitement. Before that, I had caught a glimpse and it looked like there hadn't been much excitement in her for a long time.

They rolled my bed right next to Miley's and set my monitors next to it as well. "This is good thanks." I said. They nodded and then silently walked out. Now I was able to be alone with Miley and the doctors would be notified by the machines, once the baby started coming.

"Lilly…you're okay." Miley whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what was going on before. I just didn't want you to worry. I thought I could handle it, but I never thought this would happen. It was killing me not to be with you, but I knew if I was you'd realize the truth one way or another."



"When you started pulling away I thought maybe Mamaw was right. That maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore."

I couldn't believe she would think that. I really screwed up with this if that's what she thought. "No Miles, I can't believe you thought that. Of course I want to be with you, I love you."

Miley's POV

It felt so good to hear those words from her again but I knew this conversation wasn't over yet. "I love you too, and that's why I can't help but think that this isn't fair to you. That maybe I'm being selfish and keeping you with me."

"You're the least selfish person I know."

I knew she believed that but I still don't think she knew what she was getting herself into. "No I'm not, because if I was I'd let you go. You need to go to college and do all those crazy things you're supposed to be doing during this time of your life. It's not fair to keep you here. I don't get to do that and its okay because I'm going to love this little girl with everything I've got. But you're not the one that put me here. You're not her dad."

"But I want to be her dad." That was such a Lilly thing to say and any other situation I probably would have laughed but now was the time to be serious. "Well okay maybe I don't have the male parts, but I mean I could be her other mom."

"Lil…" But she knew what I was trying to do.

"No Miles listen. I've been reading all those highly rated parenting books and everything."

"You have?" I was shocked, I've never seen her even look at a book, and she just said books, as in plural.

"Yes I have. I want this baby as much as you do. As soon as I woke up and they told me you were in labor I threw a fit to get me here. I wasn't missing the birth of _our_ daughter."

I could hear the emphasis she put on "our" and knew she meant it. I couldn't help but smile now knowing that everything was as it should be. "Alright she's really our daughter now."

"She always has been." Leaning over the gap between our beds, we gave each other a small kiss. Now that, that was settled a new worry fell over me. "Miley are you alright? What's wrong now?" I heard her ask me.

"Well it's just…well I didn't mean to get upset. I tried so hard not too, but you got really sick and then I guess it was finally too overwhelming. So now I'm just worried about the baby. I mean its six weeks too early Lilly, things could really go wrong."



"Shh, it's ok Miles. Just don't think about it right now. I'm feeling better and you know what? I'm sure the baby will be ok too."

"Alright I'll think of that thanks Lil."

"Plus we've got all that stuff to look forward to when we bring her home."

"Yeah we…whoa, major contraction, major contraction!" My sentence was interrupted as I felt more pain go through me than I had felt so far.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, these just come and go, I'll be fine." This one was definitely lasting longer though then the rest. She held out her hand and I took it tightly in mine.

"It's not gone yet is it?"

"Uh no, this is really big, I think-"

Then the monitors started beeping and a few people came rushing in the room. I think it's happening now. I looked at Lilly and nothing needed to be said, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"All right looks like you're ready to bring this baby into the world." The doctor told me after checking me over.

"Could you turn Lilly's bed around? I want her to see this." The doctor nodded.

"Miley are, are you sure you won't need me here for-?" She said still squeezing my hand.

"Well yeah Lilly, I'm gonna be the one giving birth, so the other Mom has to see it." she smiled and then let my hand go as they moved her bed all the way around.

With the baby being so early they were taking extra precautions. Extra pieces of equipment were brought in as well as extra people. I was prepped and ready and the coaching began.

I pushed when they told me to, and rested the same, keeping my focus on Lilly the enitre time. Seeing the wonder in her eyes could only make me imagine what she was seeing. Then everything switched inside of me and I pushed with all my might and then I felt a great sense of relief as I heard a gentle cry throughout the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Miley's POV

**A/N: J.S. Jamesbrooke here. Sorry we kept you guys waiting an extra week but this is the going to be the last chapter so we wanted it to be good. It's twice as long to make up for it!**

**I wrote a longer authors not but thought it might give too much away so ya'll will have to wait til the end to read my marvelous thoughts.**

Lilly's POV

I couldn't believe I had just witnessed the most amazing thing. When they turned me around at first I couldn't really see anything. I wasn't sure where to look, but as soon as the doctor said he could see the head I looked over and I couldn't look away. I could see the top of her head. "Miley I can see her head and she has dark hair just like yours." I was so excited, then I looked over at Miley, she still had to push, but lightened up at this thought, then went back to pushing.

It wasn't long before I watched the baby slip out and a cry could be heard. It was the most musical sound I had ever heard. It gave me hope that everything was going to be alright. They rushed her away and began looking her over.

I turned myself back around so that I could be with Miley again. I knew she was going to be filled with worry until she could see the baby again. "She's beautiful Miley, she'll be okay. She has your lungs so she probably has your stubbornness too."

I tried to reach her to give her a hug but the monitors were on the wrong side of the bed for that. Seeing this one of the nurses flipped it back around for me and lowered the rails on both beds so it looked more like one giant bed. I gave her a hug now and a long kiss, trying to ease her mind.

It wasn't long before another doctor we hadn't seen yet entered the room. "I'm Dr. Connor, I'll be looking over your daughter's care. I've examined her already and she seems to be doing well for being as early as she is. Her lungs are almost completely developed so she's breathing mostly on her own with just a little help. So far she seems to be just fine."

"Did you hear that Miles? I told ya our girl would be just fine."

"Yes Lilly I heard that. I just had a baby, I'm not deaf." She deadpanned before turning to me and smiling to let me know she was kidding. Then she kissed me again. We kinda got lost in it and the doctor had to clear his throat to get our attention again.

"Since she is on a monitor she's going to have to stay in the NICU for now but I'll have someone bring you to her." He said to Miley.

"But Lilly needs to see her too."

"Well only family is allowed."

"She is family, she's the dad." I heard Miley say using my earlier comment.

"Um well I guess they can't really argue that." He checked me over quick to assure that I wasn't sick, knowing I'd had a fever, but I wasn't contagious since it was due to my injuries. "Okay I'll have them take both of you."

My doctor as well came in to examine me and determined that my fever was under control now and took me off the monitors and IV's. After he left two interns came in pushing two wheelchairs and got us seated in them.

Miley's POV

We scrubbed up like they told us to and got ourselves ready before they slowly moved us to the corner where I was able to see my daughter for the first time asleep in her bed. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful.

They told me I could hold her if I wanted too and they got her out for me and placed her in my arms. I stared down at her in awe. She was so tiny and I could feel the love swell within me.

I felt Lilly lean over and gently touch her feet, then her hands, and finally run her hand down her cheek. "She's so cute. What are you going to name her?"

"Well I was thinking Rosemarie Susan Stewart. Susan after my mother, and Rosemarie so she's a flower just like her mom. A lot of people don't know this but a _Susan_ is a lily too. So she's a flower all around."

"That sounds just perfect." Lilly smiled at me. It sounded like she couldn't argue with it. It was a beautiful name for this beautiful baby that I had just brought into this world. I still couldn't believe what I had just done and I owed most of it to Lilly.

I took my gaze away from my baby girl and looked up at Lilly. "I owe a lot to you Lilly." I told her.

"Why? What did I do? You're the one that just gave the birth."

"I know, and it was hard, but I don't think I could have had as much confidence, or strength if you weren't here to help me. You've helped me through seven and a half months Lil."

"Yeah I guess you're right, you're welcome Miles." Even though we were partly separated from the wheel chair handles, Lilly gave me a small hug. After a few seconds she pulled away and in the process, her arm lightly bumped our baby's small head. "Oh no, sorry!" But she didn't make a noise, she just squirmed around a bit and then settled back into sleep.

"Hey, I guess she's already taking after you, really tough. And sometimes never notices a thing."

"Thanks I…wait a minute was that a compliment or what?" Lilly said in her curious tone. I giggled.

"I'm only joking Lilly, yeah it was, you are really tough."

"Well thanks Miles. And now we're rewarded with this baby girl, who takes just after her mother; beautiful." Lilly stared deeply into my eyes, while stroking the soft and smooth baby skin on Rosemarie's arm. We both leaned in and shared a tender kiss before pulling back apart.

Looking down I noticed there were two small blue little eyes trying to stare up at me. "Hi there my little Rosemarie, I'm your Mama." I moved to hold her a little higher so she was facing Lilly. "And she's your daddy, but I think you better just call her Mommy."

"That's going to be the family joke now isn't it?" I just nodded to her. "Alright, I can live with that, as long as it means we're a family."

"Always."

"So now that everything has happened I'm thinking I should move back to your house. You wouldn't mind would you?" I could see the hesitance in her expression. Was she really afraid I'd tell her no?

"Of course I'd love that. I've missed sleeping next to you every night." I honestly had. I felt so much safer when she was with me. "But what would your mom think?" I wondered aloud.

"She wouldn't care. I already told her I planned on moving in once the baby was born. She said it I was eighteen now and it was my decision to make."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your mom?" I smiled before leaning in to give her a kiss. "Mm or how much I love you?"

"I love you too."

Just then we notice Dr. Connor walking towards us. "Alright I wanted to go over a few things with you before we send you back to your room for the night." We listened as he went on to describe the monitors she was on and what they did. He explained to us in simple terms we could understand, where she was in development and what we could expect from a preemie.

"Now the question I have to ask you most teen moms get embarrassed about, but it's best just to get it out there anyway." Uh ho I wasn't sure where this was going but I hope it's not what I'm thinking. I'm sure by now he's realized I'm in a relationship with another woman anyway. "Do you plan on breastfeeding?"

Whew. I didn't even bat an eye on this. "Of course I want too. I know it's healthier for the baby, but I didn't think it was still possible now."

"Currently we do have her on a feeding tube so it isn't necessary and with all the monitors it might be hard to do, but not impossible. We can work with you and by the time she's ready to go home, you'll be good to go."

I felt a great sense of relief at that. I had discussed the subject at length with Mamaw last week, going over the pros and cons. I came to the conclusion it was something I wanted to do and I was glad it was still a possibility.

"Well I think that's it for tonight. You can visit her again in the morning but all three of you need your sleep. I'll have them take you both back to your room." I turned to Lilly but she had the same curious look on her face when he said "room" instead of "rooms." He must have seen it though. "Typically you would both have to be in your respective rooms, but your dad, Mr. Stewart gave a large donation to see to it you stayed in the same room."

I'd have to remember to thank him later. For now I just thanked the doctor for everything. We were returned back to our room and helped into bed. Soon both our families began filing into our room.

They all began asking us questions about the baby in rapid succession. We tried to answer them all and best as we could. Nobody even a blinked an eye when Lilly was able to answers the questions same as I could it. Everyone had seemed to accept her as the other parent easily, except Mamaw. Her looks didn't seem to be as harsh now, but I could see she still wasn't sure about the situation.

As I described our beautiful little girl down to the tiniest detail to everyone I gave her a smile that I knew she'd understand. She returned the gesture and I knew then that she could understand how much happier I was with Lilly, compared to the last couple of weeks that I had been without her.

After everyone was sufficiently satisfied on the baby news front, they began to fuss over both Lilly and I. Making sure we were okay and that we had everything we needed.

Ms. Truscott said she'd start working on packing up Lilly's things for her so she'd have what she needed when we got home, since it was decided she'd go right to our house when she left here. After she was feeling better they'd worry about getting the rest of her stuff.

Eventually everyone made their way home, leaving Lilly and I to ourselves. We just laid comfortably holding each other as we talked about the events of the last few weeks and made plans for the future.

That night I was finally able to sleep peacefully next to Lilly. We couldn't really hold each other like we were used to since we were on separate hospital beds. They were pushed together though and it was enough just to know I could reach out and touch her.

The next day was spent in the NICU with Rosemarie. Lilly stayed by my side the entire time. Occasionally one of the other family members would join us for little while to see her, but trying to stick to the hospital's rules of two visitors at a time made that hard.

Lilly and I both spent a lot of time quizzing the doctors and nurses so we'd be as prepared as we could when we got to take her home. We were determined to do everything we could to care for our little girl the best we could.

They took out the feeding tube long enough for me to try nursing her. After a little help from one of the nurses we got it and she latched on like a pro, or so I was told. She didn't really drink much, but they showed me different ways to try burping her anyway. She surprised us all when she let out a loud one.

They took her to get her hooked back up to the feeding tube. The nurse went to hand her to me, but then handed her to Lilly instead. "Your turn," she smiled.

Dr. Connor came to talk to us then. "She seemed to do just fine but we'll keep her on the feeding tube for at least the next twenty-four hours so we can monitor her progress. She seems to be doing just fine breathing on her own as well, so if things keep going this well we'll be able to move her out of the NICU."

Words could not explain what I was feeling right then. If they moved her out of the NICU it meant she was that much closer to go home. I was already dreading having to leave her here but I knew it was going to happen and soon. "Thanks so much Dr. Connor." With that he left us to ourselves once again.

Lilly's POV

Watching Miley trying to nurse our daughter was such an amazing thing. It was like the most natural thing in the world. I thought then I'd be willing to let Miley have any other children we might decide to have, just so I could watch that sight again.

At the same time I was slightly jealous. It was silly to be jealous of a newborn but I was. If I really was the father, then I could claim to have touched Miley there in the act that had resulted in the small infant.

As it was, I hadn't yet had that opportunity. I certainly didn't want our relationship to be about sex by any means, I just wanted to be able to show Miley how much I loved her in a physical way. I reminded myself that those really were silly thoughts and there would be plenty of time for it later. After we had both recovered from everything that had happened.

I pushed all those thoughts aside and just concentrated on my family. I only allowed myself to laugh a little when she let out a big old belch. I couldn't believe it when the nurse then handed her to me. I hadn't held her yet and I wasn't really sure how to do it. She didn't seem to mind though and drifted off to sleep in my arms as her doctor spoke with us.

After he left I just stared down in awe at her for awhile. Touching her tenderly, not believing I could really claim her as my own. She was so beautiful, and she looks so much like Miley. Her hair was dark and I could already see traces of curls, although it wasn't long enough to really tell. I knew it was only a matter of time before Miley had bows in her hair and everything girly.

I reluctantly gave her back to Miley asking her if she wanted anything before I took off to find a bathroom and some food. She shook her head no and I quickly wandered off on my quest.

Bathroom break done and an ice cream eaten- I was in a celebratory mood- I entered the room again twenty minutes later. I found Mamaw sitting with Miley, holding her great granddaughter.

Since she was sitting in my usual chair I walked around to Miley's other side and sat half on the arm of her chair and half on her lap wrapping my arm around her. I saw the look Mamaw gave us and I knew I wasn't the only one when Miley spoke up. "Okay Mamaw let's talk. What is your problem with us? Is it because we're both girls?"

"No. Of course not. Is that what you two have been thinking? Why I was having reservations?" Neither of us spoke just shook our heads in affirmation. "Oh I'm sorry girls, it was never that I promise you."

"Well then what is it?" I asked her. I was as ready to get to the bottom of this as Miley was.

"Lilly it's nothing personal, you're a wonderful person. Maybe if I start at the beginning you'll understand." She paused before continuing. "Miley I'm not sure if you remember my sister's daughter, Isabelle." When Miley just shook her head no, she went on.

"Well anyway, she was 24 and engaged to be married when she was raped one night. Her fiancé stayed with her through it all. When she turned up pregnant he promised he'd be there for her and raise the baby as his own. Well about halfway into the pregnancy there was some complications and he decided it was too much to handle and just left her, while she was still in the hospital no less. She was heartbroken, she really thought he'd be there for her. So when this all happened to Miley, it just hit a little too close to home, so to speak. Anybody can see how much you two love each other. I just didn't want Miley to go through what Isabelle did."

By the time she was done speaking we all had tears in our eyes. "Mamaw Stewart, I hope you realize I'd never do that to Miley. I love her too much, and I love Rosemarie too."

"I know you do Lilly. If it wasn't clear before, it was with that little fit you threw when you woke up. Just give me awhile to get past this. I promise you I will."

"Just as long as you're trying that's all that matters Mamaw." Both of us reached over to give her a hug around the shoulders careful not to disrupt where Rosemarie was sleeping. Sitting back up I leaned against Miley as her arms came around me and everything finally felt right.

Miley's POV

Lilly and I were both released and sent home the next day. We'd come back every morning and leave every night never wanting to be too far away from our daughter. Two days after our release she was finally moved out of the NICU into the nursery.

We were sitting there with her on the third day of her being in the nursery Dr. Connor surprised us with the news that he thought she was nursing well enough and breathing well enough on her own to finally be able to go home.

"Thank you Dr. Connor, you've been so good to us."

"No problem. You girls are going to do just fine."

As soon as he left we went to find the nearest phone, since using cell phones wasn't allowed inside the hospital and we didn't want to go all the way outside. Once we found one, we began calling everyone giving them the good news. Mamaw promised to help us make sure everything was ready tonight since she wouldn't be released until morning.

That night I think Lilly and I went over everything about five times. We wanted everything to be perfect when she came home. Daddy and Jackson had set the crib, changing table and dresser up for us in the alcove the other day and we'd rearranged it several times trying to get it just right. As well as a rocking chair on the lower part of the floor

The changing table was stacked full of diapers, so many it looked like it would take us quite a while to go through them all, but I knew she'd be going through them faster than we expected. We also had diaper rash creams, baby powered, wipes and well just everything you could possibly need on there.

Not only was all the baby stuff washed and cleaned, but we made sure our entire room was spotless. All of the clothes were washed and folded nicely. Mamaw had gone out and bought a bunch of preemie stuff, since the stuff we had already bought wouldn't fit her yet.

I don't think either one of us slept much that night. We were both so excited for morning to come. We were downstairs ready to go and inhaling our breakfast long before our alarm was set to go off.

"Little excited there girls? I know how Lilly eats but I've never seen you eat that fast before, Mile." Dad said to us as we rinsed our dishes off and set them in the dishwasher.

"Yep I can't wait to bring Rosie home. We wanted too be out of here as soon as possible."

"You want us to come with ya Bud?"

I thought about that for a minute. "No this is something I think we need to do on our own. As a family."

"Alright then, we'll see ya when you get back. Drive safe."

"We will." I shouted as I practically pulled Lilly out the door.

Going as fast as our feet would carry us and speed limits would allow we were soon walking into the nursery. Several of the nurses we had gotten to know gave us congratulations and small pieces of advice.

One of our favorite nurses, Cynthia, handed me the release papers, and Rosemarie to Lilly. Signing them all, I handed them back to her and Lilly turned handing her to me. "I think she has a present for ya Mama."

I wasn't sure I knew what she meant, until a nasty smell hit my noise. "Present for me? You were holding her. What happened to 'I'll help you change diapers'?"

"And I will, but this one is all yours."

"Gee thanks." I made short work of getting her cleaned up and soon we were on our way out the door. It took us both a few minutes to figure out just how to strap her into the car seat but we finally got it.

Lilly drove as I sat beside Rosie. She drove slower on the way home keeping it several miles under the speed limit. Pulling into the drive way I found the latch that unlocked the top of the car seat from the base and pulled her out of the car. Lilly grabbed the diaper bag and we walked using our free arms to hold hands.

We entered the house to find a huge "Welcome Home" banner across the ceiling, as well as several streamers making their way around the room. Underneath it stood both of our families.

Soon a celebration was in full swing as the sleeping baby was passed around from one family member to another. I knew everyone had easily accepted the situation, when they all began calling Lilly's mom, Grandma Truscott.

She just smiled and looked down at the baby in her arms. "Hear that little one? I'm your Grandma." I missed my mom fiercely in that moment, but I was glad Rosie would have at least one grandma who would love her. And one great grandma who would spoil her I was sure.

At one point Rosie began to cry stating her hunger. She was handed to me and I started up the stairs for some privacy. "Want me to come with ya Miles?"

"No it's okay I'll be right back." Sitting there in the rocking chair with Rosie quietly nursing, I had a sudden thought. Something I had completely forgotten about in all the craziness of the last couple of weeks.

When she was done eating I managed to get a burp out of her before placing her gently in her crib as she fell asleep. Turning on the baby monitor I grabbed the other end and took it with me as I headed downstairs.

Lilly greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. Wrapping our arms around each other we shared a quick kiss, "She asleep again?"

"Out like a light." I pulled myself away from the girl I loved and walked in front of everyone. "I just wanted to thank everyone for being here to celebrate that beautiful little girl upstairs. But there's something else I want to do. Lilly come sit right on the couch in front of me."

Lilly's POV

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I did what I was told anyway.

"For the last few months I have been secretly working on writing a song. Just before I got the call…" she paused, wiping away her tears that were suddenly appearing. "I had just finished it when I got the call that Lilly was in the hospital. With everything that's been going on I kinda forgot about it. I wrote it for you Lil, everything I feel for you is in this song. And I wanna sing it to ya now."

She went and grabbed one of her dad's guitars, as well as some sheet music she had hidden under the couch and began to play. I listened as she began to sing.

_You were right there from the Start_

_And in that moment I gave you my Heart_

_I didn't want to see you standing there_

_I knew life just couldn't be that Fair_

_I knew I was in love with you_

_But didn't believe you loved me too_

I continued to listen as each verse got more and more emotion packed. I couldn't believe she had written something so sweet just for me. I loved her so much.

As the song ended I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one with tears in my eyes. There was not a dry eye in the room.

I walked over to Miley pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back before pulling back slightly. "I've been saving this for awhile." She pulled something out of her pocket but wouldn't let me see what it was yet. "This was my mother's engagement ring." Opening the box she showed me the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. "I love you Lillian Truscott. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. I knew how much she treasured her mother's ring. And now she was asking me to marry her with it. "Oh my gosh, Miley are you sure?" I glanced down at the ring so she'd know what I meant. She just nodded. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you too Miley Stewart."

She pulled the ring out of the box she placed it on my finger and mysteriously it fit just perfectly. She pulled me into her arms tightly and we shared a passionate kiss. We got lost in it for a moment until the crowd in the room began to make noises suggesting they were still there.

We pulled apart with apologetic smiles. Everyone took their turns giving us hugs and congratulating us. Last was Mamaw. She gave us both giant hugs and for the first time there was no doubt in her eyes. She was truly happy for us.

After everyone had stepped back Miley and I sat together on the couch, cuddling up to each other. "Thank you for my song Miles it was beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"To bad our daughter slept through it all." Miley just laughed.

Looking around at our families enjoy each other's company and knowing that our baby girl was finally home and asleep upstairs made everything great. Then looking at the ring on my finger knowing I forever belonged to the girl of my heart, I knew today had been the perfect day. Our lives had certainly changed directions, but finally we were right where we were meant to be.

THE END

**A/N: Hey me again- J.S. Jamesbrooke that is. The lyrics of the song were entirely written by me so I hope it was remotely good.**

**Sorry if the hospital scenes aren't realistic, but figured our girls have went though enough they deserved to catch a break with a healthy baby.**

**I hope ya'll loved this last chapter. We wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and for stick through to the end with us. We've enjoyed writing this story and are so glad so many people loved it.**


End file.
